How Far
by Author888
Summary: COMPLETED! The figure stood, watching his prey. All of them were in the way of hiws goal, except for one.
1. Who's in the Creepy Hallway Dying

Title: How Far

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I am only using them for this fiction, not profit.**

Author's note: There is no character bashing in this fiction.

Chapter 1: Who's in the Creepy Hallway Dying

_**Who's in the creepy hallway strolling?**_

_**The bats and the torches moan Momiji.**_

_**The darkness in the distance is calling**_

_**Momiji, yes it's true.**_

_**The walls with their doors locked shut,**_

_**Who needs to be scared when we got you?**_

Tohru chuckled hearing this version of Momiji's song while Momiji continued to sing his song. They were actually in a dark hallway, making their way back from the bathroom. Momiji was scared to go alone in the darkness.

While Tohru was thinking, Momiji fell forward, and Tohru didn't have time to react. She tripped on Momiji and fell on the stone floor next to him.

"Ow, that hurt." Tohru declared as she got up. "Are you okay, Momiji?"

"Yeah! My nose hurts, but I'm okay," Momiji got up quickly. "Come on Tohru. We need to hurry." Momiji ran ahead into the darkness.

"Wait, Momiji. I need to make sure you're okay!" Tohru screamed to Momiji. Tohru began to run after. "Where are you Momiji?" She began to fear the worst. _What if he had a broken leg, tripped, and fell out a broken window?_ She had just finished thinking that when she slipped on a puddle and fell on her back.

"Momiji?" She asked quietly as she got up.

"In the way," a voice moaned in the darkness.

"Momiji?"

"In the way."

"This isn't funny. Let's go-"

Tohru didn't get to finish because, at that moment, a figure in a dark cloak appeared carrying a bloody Momiji in one arm and startled her.

"Momiji, are you okay?" Tohru asked, knowing the worst had happened. No response. She looked at the puddle and what was on her. It was definitely Momiji's blood. She began to run.

The figure began to chase her, dropping Momiji's body and driving the knife farther in his back. Soon, it had its scythe ready to strike. Tohru tripped forward. The figure then raised its scythe. She turned around and backed up which made the scythe strike the stone floor. It raised the scythe again which made her back up against the wall. The figure stood above her. She tried to back up more. It began to drop the scythe again. Then, a shrill scream was heard throughout the mansion.

"Honda-san," Yuki stated as he heard the scream. "Stupid cat, didn't you hear her?"

"Yes I did. I am sorry that I was dazed after losing to you again, damn rat," An angry Kyo responded.

"Oh what could have happened to our beloved Tohru?" Shigure asked.

"In this place, who knows what happened…or is happening?" Yuki worried. "I'm coming Honda-san!" Then he ran into the hallway

"Wait, I'm going too," Kyo stated.

"Sissy…" Kisa thought.

"I'm going if Kyo's going," Kagura passionately affirmed.

"Tohru!" Uo and Hana screamed before running after everybody else that said something.

"Wait, Kisa!" Hiro yelled at Kisa.

Oh, you get the point. Everybody ran after Yuki to see if Tohru was okay. I'll take the time it will take them to run to explain to you the situation they are in. On their way to a vacation somewhere, Shigure ran out of gas in the really large limo he rented to fit everybody in one vehicle. It was getting close to dark so they decided to stay at an old, dilapidated mansion they ran out of gas by.(A/N I always think they should know better than that when they do stupid things like this in movies or books.) They would push the really large limo to the closest gas station the next morning.(A/N The gas station happened to be right out of their sight range.) They were going to stay in the foyer, but Momiji needed the bathroom, so Tohru decided to accompany him to make him feel better. Then all of this trouble happened.

"Honda-san, where are you?"

Tohru thought she could hear a voice.

"Honda-san, if you can hear me answer."

It sounded like Yuki.

"Sissy!"

That one sounded like Kisa.

"Tohru, answer us!"

"Kyo…Kyo! Over here!" Tohru found the strength to answer him.

"Say something again, Honda-san!"

"Over here…I'm over here!" Tohru screamed again. Then she fainted.

Tohru woke up on a makeshift bed in the foyer. On another makeshift bed,

covered by a sheet was something in the shape of Momiji's body. Her right arm hurt badly.

"Honda-san, are you all right?" Yuki inquired when he noticed that she was awake.

"Umm…uh…Momiji and I were on are way back from the bathroom. Momiji ran ahead, and I tried to catch up with him. I slipped on a puddle of liquid that I found out was Momiji's blood. A figure appeared and tried to kill me with a scythe. Momiji was already dead when he tried to attack me. My scream startled the figure and it hit my arm instead of my heart. It then grabbed the scythe and ran away."

"That's disturbing," Hiro commented.

"It was a scythe, you say," Hatori confirmed. "Do you know if it was rusty?"

"Um…No, it looked brand-new," Tohru responded.

"Good."

Tohru began to cry. She began to cry for Momiji, she cried for herself, she cried for everybody, but, most of all, she cried because of fear. Momiji had been taken from her, but will anyone else? Will she be taken from them? She had no idea, and it scared her to think of Yuki or Kyo dying. The thought of losing her best friends, Hana and Uo, had also scared her. The thought of Kisa dying made her shudder.

"Tohru," Kyo said, bringing Tohru out of thought.

"Yes, Kyo."

"Does your arm hurt badly?"

"N-no," Tohru lied.

"Aww… Kyo is concerned," Shigure teased.

"Shigure, this is not the time for you to be bickering with that stupid cat," Yuki stated.

"Keep out of this, you damn rat."

"Anyway, Honda-san, all of us can tell you are lying," Yuki told Tohru.

"R-really," Tohru stuttered. "How?"

Before Yuki, or anyone else, could answer the lights started to flicker. The figure looked down at them from the railing above. It scanned the Sohmas, Uo, and Hana one by one judging whom to target next. Hana stared right back at him, Uo made a fist, Kisa and Hiro hid behind Yuki (A/N Seconds later Shigure tried to hide behind Yuki too.), and Ritsu ran around panicking. That was a few of the things going on in the foyer.

The figure looked like it had found a target and jumped.

Note on dead character: **sobs** I can't believe I killed Momiji. I mean, I knew he was going to die, but why first? I just killed my favorite Fruits Basket character in the first chapter. Wait… soon he will join me in the Dead Lounge. Yay! Momiji appears

Momiji's view of chapter: Waah! The author's picking on me! He hurt me! Waah! Hello, everybody! I'm here to give my opinion on each chapter, and this one was horrible. I died. I was only alive for about half of a page. Other than my death, this chapter was a good one. I need to think of a Dead Lounge song.

Note about main characters: The main characters for the entire fiction are disputable, but I think they are Yuki and the figure. Why Yuki? That will be found out in a later chapter. For this chapter the main characters were probably Tohru and the figure.

Note about figure: The figure leaves a small hint in each chapter as to who he or she is. Me? I know who the figure is. This hint, the least useful hint, "In the way…" Think of it as Momiji and Tohru were in the way of whom? Could it be the malicious Rin who was only thinking of herself, or, perhaps the calm Hatori who was tired of it all, or, maybe, the over energetic Ayame who loves his brother?

Note to readers: Please review. If you want to leave a suggestion on how a certain character should die or just how to kill any character leave it in your review. For example, if you want an anvil on the fourth floor of the mansion to fall through the floor onto a safe on the third floor, which falls through the floor to a piano on the second floor, which finally, falls through the floor onto Kagura, just tell me. Also, if you want me to use any particular weapons or method of killing, the figure has more than a scythe as a weapon. I may use the suggestion. I may not.

Second note to readers: My ending note is going to get longer with each passing chapter, except, for the next chapter because each character that dies will join me in the Dead Lounge like Momiji did. Each of these characters will also have a specific thing to talk about, so, if you have a suggestion for something to talk about in the Dead Lounge, review and tell me.

And Finally… Thank you note: Thank you for taking the time to read this fiction.


	2. Heartaches by the Number

Title: How Far

By: Author888

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I am only using them for this fiction, not profit.**

Authors note: No character bashing is in this fiction. Character death is in this fiction. Why am I repeating this? If you actually read the notes, you would have read the first chapter's note.

Chapter 2: Heartaches by the Number

_**Heartache number one was when you left me **_

_**I never knew that I could hurt this way **_

_**Heartache #2 was when you come back again **_

_**You came back and never meant to stay**_

_**Now I've got heartaches by the number **_

_**Troubles by the score**_

_**Yes, I've got heartaches by the number**_

_**And love that I can't win**_

_**And the day that I stop counting**_

_**That's the day that my world will end**_

****

_**Heartache number three was when you call me**_

_**And said that you was comin' back to stay**_

_**With hopeful heart I waited for your knock on the door **_

_**I waited but you must have lost your way**_

****

_**Now I've got heartaches by the number**_

_**Troubles by the score**_

_**Yes, I've got heartaches by the number**_

_**And love that I can't win**_

_**And the day that I stop counting**_

_**That's the day my world will end**_

****

The figure landed a few feet from Uo, who tried to punch him. The figure dodged her punch and ran past her. Hana glanced at the figure as it past her. Uo wasn't about to give up and ran after the figure. It ran past Yuki, making sure to show the scythe to Hiro and Kisa. It ran past Tohru and straight towards Ritsu. Ritsu ran faster than the figure could.

The figure chased Ritsu for a few minutes until Ritsu ran by Yuki. Yuki punched the figure and stopped the chase. The figure fell over but quickly got up. It changed targets and began to run towards Tohru. Tohru fell backwards and soon the figure was over her. It was about to strike her with its scythe when Uo tackled it, landing on top of it. Suddenly, the figure transformed. Before the smoke cleared, the animal form of the figure escaped. (A/N I can finally call the figure he.)

"Damn it, he got away," Kyo yelled.

"At least he didn't get anyone else," Haru replied while checking Tohru for injuries.

"I-I'm okay, Haru. Y-you don't h-have to go through all the trouble of checking me for injuries," Tohru stuttered to Haru.

"I'm back," an overly cheerful voice said from one of the four first floor hallways.

"Great, Ayame's back from searching for food." Yuki sighed after stating that.

"I'm sure that my dear brother missed me while I was gone," Ayame said as he entered with a cart. The cart carried a perfectly cooked turkey, many different variations of seafood, side dishes, and various drinks.

"Ayame, you are sure that this food is not old? After all, we are in an old, _abandoned_ mansion," Hatori asked, knowing Ayame.

"Of course they are. The food is perfectly fresh. After all, I checked the expiration dates. I bet that this is a hideout for some thieves that were scared away when they saw the broken down car outside. They probably will return tomorrow. What happened to Momiji, anyway?"

"You finally noticed it. Sometimes I wonder if you are joking, or just stupid. I wonder if you even saw that Tohru was injured. I even wonder if you know you're a boy," Hiro commented.

"Hiro, that is not nice," Kisa told Hiro in her sweet version of anger.

"Tohru's injured. I'm sorry I didn't notice it earlier."

"Aya, I'm glad you're back. I missed you," Shigure greeted in a singsong voice. Shigure just got back from a dining room.

"About you're question, Momiji was killed by somebody in this room," Hatori answered Ayame's previous question.

"Oh, that's too bad. Hurry and eat or the food will get cold. Shigure should have set a table. I need to get back to the kitchen. I still have food to retrieve. See you later everybody." With that Ayame left to head back to the kitchen.

"Come on everyone. This way to the dining room," Shigure said.

"I'll stay here for a little while," Tohru told Shigure.

"I'll stay to protect her," Kyo said right after she finished.

"I'm not letting her stay with that stupid cat," Yuki said right after Kyo finished.

"And we'll protect Tohru from your stupid bickering," Uo said after Yuki finished.

Minutes later, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Hana, and Uo were sitting on some of the mansions old lounge chairs. Tohru just stared at Momiji's body and cried. Kyo began to feel guilty for everything he did to Momiji.

"_Come back here you little brat."_

"_Waah, Kyo's picking on me."_

Uo thought of Tohru's sanity and felt sorrow for Momiji. Yuki thought that Tohru just lost one of her best friends. Hana, on the other hand, sensed the waves of Momiji.

"Momiji is very pleased that Tohru wasn't killed by the figure," Hana declared to Tohru.

Tohru stopped crying. "Thank you, Hana."

"Damn it! When I find that figure, he is dead," Kyo burst out suddenly.

"Momiji…" Yuki thought.

The group rose from their seats and stood in a circle around Momiji.

_Rest in peace, Momiji_

Suddenly, the figure appeared behind Tohru. He got the scythe ready to strike.

"Honda-san, watch out," Yuki screamed.

_Stab_

"Tohru!" everybody cried.

"**Cough** Sohma-kun **cough** Kyo-kun **cough **Uo-chan, Hana-chan **cough **Please forgive him like I **cough** forgive **cough** him," Tohru gasped as she died.

The figure removed his scythe from Tohru's back. Then, it began to clean his scythe.

Yuki just stood there in shock as he stared at Tohru's lifeless body on the ground, right below the emotionless figure that just killed him. _How could this happen? Why did he want to kill Tohru? Why would anybody want to hurt Tohru?_

Kyo and Uo charged toward the figure. "Why did you do that, you damn bastard?" both of them bawled in agony at the figure. "You are dead."

"Momiji's weak waves have turned to despair," Hana stated as she watched the figure escape the two again.

"Damn it! If you had helped he wouldn't have escaped, you damn rat," Kyo screamed at Yuki, who was on the floor weeping over Tohru.

"Shut up, stupid cat," Yuki muttered to Kyo. He then got up and punched Kyo across the foyer, destroying a piano.

"NOW YOU DID IT YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo howled at Yuki.

Uo punched him onto the floor. "Did you forget that Tohru just died."

"NO I…didn't."

"Tohru wants everybody to calm down and work together. She says the figure is not… I can't hear the waves," Hana told everybody.

Yuki and Kyo lifted Tohru's body and put her on the second of the four empty tables in the foyer.

"I'm sorry, Honda-san. I couldn't protect you from the figure," Yuki whispered to himself.

"Damn it. I should have been able to protect you. That figure will pay for this," Kyo cried out.

"Tohru… Sorry Kyoko-san, I failed you. Tohru's gone," Uo mumbled.

"This isn't good. At this rate, we will all die by tomorrow morning," Hana declared soullessly.

_Goodbye Tohru._

In the dining hall, the Sohmas were beginning to worry. Kisa was worrying the most.

"Sissy… Are you coming back soon?" Kisa wondered.

"Don't worry about it, Kisa. I'm sure she is all right. She might be a total ditz who talks too much about her mom, but she wouldn't want to hurt anybody. I'm sure she will be here soon," Hiro tried to calm Kisa.

"I just want to make sure she's fine."

"Wait for me." Hiro ran after her.

"Let's go."

Everybody except Shigure went to check on Tohru, Uo, Yuki, Kyo, and Hana. Shigure sat in his chair watching the wall. He then turned his head to look at the food Ayame brought.

"I'm not sure that they will like what they see."

Kisa ran to the edge of the hallway. Hiro followed closely behind.

"Sissy…"

Note on dead character: That was so sad. I feel so guilty now. Perhaps Tohru's in a better place now. Maybe she will be with Kyoko again. Wait, she'll be with us momentarily, but first…

Momiji's view of chapter: Waah! You killed Tohru. You made everyone sad. I like the cliffhanger, though. Perhaps, the next chapter will be happier. Doubt it though! **Tohru appears**

Tohru's observations: I am here to make sure any fanfiction readers that may be out there find all the clues to the figures identity. Well, let's see, the figure is male because of the transformation. Also, Shigure seems to know what the figure is doing. What if he's the figure! Maybe it was one of the other members of the Mabudachi Trio though.

Notes about main character: The main characters for this chapter were Tohru, Yuki, Hana, Uo, Kyo, the figure, and, unbelievably, Momiji.

Note to Readers: Still, if you have a suggestion to finish off a character, tell me in a review. I will probably use them if I haven't figured out how to kill that certain character all ready. Also if you want a character to live, do the same thing.

Second note to readers: See, these notes weren't nearly as bad as the last ones.

And finally… Thank you note: Thank you for taking the time to read this fiction.


	3. Two More Bottles of Wine

Title: How Far

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. I am only using them for this fiction, not profit.**

Authors Note: No character bashing in this fiction. This chapter is centered around Shigure and will get crazy for a while. Flames will be used to cook chicken and boil water for tea.

Chapter 3: Two More Bottles of Wine (A/N I told you it was random.)

_**Came out West together with a common desire**_

_**People we had might have set the west coast on fire**_

_**Two months later, got trouble of mine**_

'_**Cause my friend moved out and left me behind**_

_**And its all right 'cause it's midnight and**_

_**I've got two more bottles of wine**_

_**Well, the way he left should have turned my head around**_

_**It seems like overnight he just up and put me down**_

Shigure glanced at the doorway at the doorway everybody left from earlier. He knew that something had gone wrong. _He must have lied to me._

"How far are you willing to go?" Shigure thought to himself.

"I'm willing to go as far as it takes," the figure stated.

"I'm not willing to go with you, you know that."

"Like I care."

"You killed innocent Momiji and my little housewife."

"You are forgetting one person."

"Huh? I only remember two. No… don't kill Kisa."

"Don' t be rambunctious right now. Of course not Kisa. I mean you."

"M-me. Why would you want to kill little old me? What have I done to deserve this? Waaaaaaah! Waaaaah! I don't want to die. Please don't kill me. Why me? Why not Kyo or Kagura? They are the ones that destroy my house."

"The reason I want to kill you is that you're not useful anymore. You are an old servant. As for Kyo and Kagura, don't worry about it. I have plans."

"Oh-"

"Don't even think about saying my name. I told you to call me-"

"All You Are Mostly Everybody," Shigure interrupted.

"No, call me-"

"Happy Animals Travel On Railroads Instantly!"

"NO!"

"I Always Might Never Operate Towels You Umbrella Kite Ignoramus"

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Hats And Tablets Should Undermine Happy Arguments Richly Until Oranges Reconsidered Hiding Icicles Ravenously On Okay Roads Shrieking Addition Kindly Inside Hogs And Necromancers Ailing Jollily Immediately Matching All." After the statement, the figure fainted. (A/N Wow! Something more random than the title. O.O)

"Just, call me Mr. Boss. Wait a second. Why are we talking about what you call me when you will die anyway? Perhaps we should get on with the fanfiction," the figure rambled.

"Then get on with the fanfiction!" random people screamed from somewhere.

"I'm going to kill you," the figure stated again.

"Back on track now, are you?" teased Shigure.

"Why yes. Thank you for asking."

"Stay on track!" random people screamed again. "And become serious in the fiction!"

"Fine, fine. I just didn't get to talk a whole lot in the last two chapters and this was a chance to liven up the fiction for a while, but I can now see you don't like a livened up story so I'll go back to serious," explained Shigure. (A/N Shigure, get away from my keyboard!)

"Die!"

Then the figure disappeared in a smoke. Shigure stood still for five minutes. After a while, he felt safe, and he began to move towards the door. He proceeded stealthily and carefully until he was about to exit the dining room. His hand touched the doorway and the figure appeared.

"Come on, Shigure. I thought you would be smarter than that. There's a window right there." The figure pointed to the wall Shigure used to be near. "You could have jumped out the window."

"We are on the second floor. I would have broken bones, and it would have hurt," Shigure whined.

"You wouldn't have died though, now would you?" After the question the figure stepped forward.

Shigure began to run back. Before he got far, he fell and the figure caught up. Quickly, Shigure turned around and backed into the table knocking off many of the half-eaten plates, silverware, and glasses. The last thing Shigure saw was the figure towering over him. Then all was dark.

Kisa stood there. She just stood in the foyer, not moving an inch. Her skin was deathly pale, hands cold. Tohru was dead. She didn't want to believe it, she didn't want to accept it, but she knew that she was dead. She would never see Sissy smile again.

She knew she wasn't the only devastated one. It didn't take a much to figure it out. Uo was about to put another hole in the wall. Yuki and Kyo weren't fighting. Hana was staring at the dead body on the table. When the group caught up to her, she could tell they were shocked too. Ritsu began apologizing for everything until Hiro tripped him.

"Kisa… Are you going to be alright?" Hiro asked from behind her.

"H-Hiro… I need to cry, b-but I-I can't because i-it's too painful," Kisa stuttered a reply.

"Go ahead and cry, Kisa. Cry for all of us too afraid to cry."

"H-Hiro, I-I really miss Sissy."

"Kisa I-"

Everybody fell silent as they heard a shattering sound from above.

Shigure awoke to find the figure with a butcher knife in his hand. The figure was about to strike, and Shigure knew he had to act fast. He got up and jumped over the blade as the figure tried to attack with a horizontal slash. Then, he ran over to the window and stood there.

"Goodbye, 'figure'. I'm escaping now." With that statement, Shigure jumped out the window.

The figure smiled, but Shigure couldn't see it because it was dark and the figures cloak cast a shadow over his face. Shigure was running to the limo. He had been hiding an extra tank of gas from the family. The figure pulled out a gun and pointed it at the running Shigure.

_Oh crap, I forgot about his silenced pistol, _Shigure thought as he was halfway to the car.

**Click**

Only the figure heard the sound as the bullet left the gun. It traveled right on course and hit Shigure in the back.

**Click**

The figure shot another bullet at Shigure. This bullet hit Shigure directly in the center of the back of the neck.

**Click**

One last bullet was shot to make sure he was dead. This one hit him in the back of the head. Then, the figure left the room.

Yuki was leading the group as they ran to the dining room. Shigure was in trouble. They knew that for sure. Yuki began to slow down.

He stopped when he reached the doorway. Plates were shattered, glasses clipped and broken, and silverware strewn all over the floor. The window was broken and walls dirty. The figure had definitely been in there.

"Shigure must have jumped out the window," Kyo said.

"Or was thrown," added Hiro.

"He wasn't thrown, or his body would be near the window," Hatori pointed out to Hiro.

"Damn it! That bastard escaped and left us to die," Kyo burst out angrily.

"It looks like he has."

Yuki looked out the window. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a lump in the grass, out the window. "I think we are all doomed."

Kisa stood in a back corner with Hiro. Hiro was looking at one of the paintings in the room. She was watching the others.

"How much do you think this is worth?" Hiro questioned her.

"Ummmmm, I don't know."

"I'd say a lot."

"You think so? I don't really like it."

"Do you think the figure got him? I personally think he did."

"I don't want to think about it."

_No, I don't want to think about it. I really don't want to think about it._

Note on dead character: Shigure's dead. Review and tell me if you care about this. He was one of the evil characters, I think. I really don't have anything to say. Let's ask Momiji.

Momiji's view of chapter: I can't believe it. I don't have an opinion on this one either. Let's move on to Tohru.

Tohru's observations: Still, Shigure knew the guy. He also seems to be a bit weird. **Shigure appears**

Shigure's random quotes:

"All your base are belong to us."

-God

"We shape clay into a pot, but it is the emptiness inside that holds whatever we want."

-Tao te Ching

Wisdom of Ancient China

Note on main characters: Kisa, Shigure, and the figure were the main characters this chapter.

Note to Readers: Still, if you have a suggestion to finish off a character, tell me in a review. I will probably use them if I haven't figured out how to kill that certain character all ready. Also if you want a character to live, do the same thing.

And finally… Thank you note: Thank you for taking your time to read this fiction.


	4. I Can't Stop Loving You

Title: How Far

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the name Heidi Hildnesckon. The name is not in the fiction. I just own it.**

Author's Note: I love how this chapter turned out. No character bashing in this fiction. By now someone has to of guessed who the figure is. Flames will be used to bake pastries and boil egg drop soup.

Chapter 4: I Can't Stop Loving You

_**I can't stop loving you**_

_**I've made up my mind**_

_**To live in memories**_

_**Of the loathsome time**_

_**I can't stop wanting you**_

_**It's useless to say**_

_**So I'll just live my life**_

_**In dreams of yesterday**_

_**Those happy hours**_

_**That we once knew**_

_**So long ago**_

_**Still make me blue**_

_**Oh, they say that time**_

_**Heals a broken heart**_

_**But time has stood still**_

_**Since we've been apart**_

_**I can't stop loving you**_

_**I've made up my mind**_

_**To live in memories**_

_**Of the loathsome time**_

_**I can't stop wanting you**_

_**It's useless to say**_

_**So I'll just live my life**_

_**In dreams of yesterday**_

_**So I'll just live my life**_

_**In dreams of yesterday**_

_Dammit_ Kyo turned away from Tohru's dead body for the fourth time that night. Her now pale face was barely above the cloth. Her lifeless body lay below it. _It's all that damn rat's fault. If he had taken better care of her, she would be alive._

Yuki stood on the staircase. He saw Kyo standing, turned away from Tohru's body. _It's all that stupid cat's fault. If he had taken better care of her, she would be alive right now. Stupid Kyo. Stupid me._

Kyo began to walk to the parlor, which was through a door in between the two staircases in the foyer. He opened the large mahogany doors and sat in the center of the dark room.

_"Hey what is that?" Kyo asked as he sat in sand. He was at the beach with Tohru. Everybody else was visiting Akito._

_"It's a sand castle…It's still in progress though," Tohru replied with a pile of sand in front of her._

_"Looks more like a sand mountain to me."_

_"H-huh! R-really!"_

_"It's just the one I saw on TV looked more like a, you know- like a castle… Not that I should talk. I've never actually made one before._

_Tohru looked surprised. "This is your first time!"_

**Step **

Kyo awoke to find himself tied up in a large bed. He had a gag covering his mouth.

**Step **

He noticed that he was not wearing his shirt.

**Step**

Who the hell did this to him? He was about to find out. Then he was going to kill him.

**Step**

"Hello baka neko, or perhaps I should call you Kyonkichi, or would you prefer to be called plain old Kyo." Yep, the figure stood above him, sword in hand. The figure then removed Kyo's gag.

"There is no way in hell it could be you!" Kyo burst out as soon as the gag was removed.

"But, Kyonkichi, I must say it is."

"I'll murder you!"

"No, I must say that I firmly disagree with you. It seems that I am the one who is in the position to kill you."

"Not-"

"Now, shush, I'll try to make it as painless as possible." Then the figure slid the swords edge down Kyo's chest, barely cutting into his skin, ending in the middle of his stomach. The figure put the sword back to Kyo's chest. He repeated the process, pushing the sword deeper into his body. Kyo writhed in pain as the figure repeated this process over and over, the sword piercing deeper every time.

Yuki glanced at the parlor doors. _Where is that stupid cat? It's been two hours._ It was around midnight, and most of the group was asleep. He had volunteered to keep watch with Uo and Haru. Uo was positioned on the balcony overlooking the foyer, watching the upper floors for activity. Haru was watching the front door and western hallways. Yuki was watching the parlor door and the eastern hallways.

"It's been too quiet lately, hasn't it, Yuki? Ever since Shigure escaped," Hatsuharu spoke as he sat down next to Yuki.

"Go back to your post, Haru," Yuki responded. He was getting tired.

"He's not going to come from there. Besides, if he did, I would hear him."

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to know if you will be all right. You never did call her by her first name."

"I'll be fine."

"You sure? I know you loved her."

"Haru, how could anyone be okay after someone close to them died?" Yuki was raising his voice.

"Quiet down or you'll wake everybody. Perhaps we should check on Kyo," Haru suggested.

"Yes, let's check on him. If the stupid cat is asleep, we'll carry him in here." Yuki would do anything to lift his boredom.

They entered the parlor. Haru searched the western half, Yuki the eastern half. Minutes later, they met.

"Kyo's missing… a mystery," Haru said before returning to his post. Yuki followed behind. "Stop. Hatori is gone."

"I'm back," the figure said before entering the room Kyo was tied up in. Blood stained the white silk sheets. Kyo had deep cuts in his torso. His arms were searing with pain. Blood gushed from the slits the sword made in Kyo's pants. Even his cheeks had small cuts on them. "Shall we continue?" the figure asked cruelly before grabbing the bloodstained sword.

"W-where am I?" Kyo asked weakly.

"It doesn't matter, but I'll tell you anyway. We are in a bedroom on the third floor of this wonderful manor."

Kyo had enough time while the figure was out to loosen the ropes, and he escaped at that moment. He knocked the figure down, found his shirt, and left the room to warn the others.

He was now in the maze of hallways on the third floor. Luckily, the bedroom was near a map. (A/N Yes, they needed a map to navigate the third floor.) Unluckily, he was by the farthest room from the stairs. He began to drag his body across the floor until he heard a door shut. The figure was after him. He sped up to a slow run, the fastest he could go with his injuries. Eventually, he made it to the staircase and started descending.

Hatori awoke to find himself in pain. It felt like his head had hit every stair up two flights of stairs. _So, now he is rounding up everyone who knows his identity._ Hatori stood up and walked to the bar and made himself a drink. He sat down on the couch he woke up on. _I guess one of the boys slacked on there watch duty. _He finished his drink and returned the glass to the counter. He lit a cigarette and began to smoke.

Seconds later, he heard a noise from outside the door. _I wonder if that's one of the victims. _The footsteps passed his room and went down to the main floor. Seconds passed. He heard another set of feet chase the last pair. _Sounds like he had a problem._

Kyo ran down the steps and almost ran into Uo. "Come with me."

"What the hell? What happened to you?" Uo asked when she saw all the blood on him.

"Not now. I know who the figure is."

He dragged Uo down the stairs and met with Haru. Haru just looked at him.

"Kyo returned… a mystery."

"Not now damn cow."

"Yuki! Kyo's back." Haru's yell woke most of the group.

"Where did you go, stupid cat?" Yuki asked angrily as he paced over to where the group was standing.

"Damn rat, I figured out who the figure is," Kyo retaliated.

"That still doesn't answer my question,stupid cat."

"That's it." Kyo jumped to attack Yuki, but Yuki blocked the attack.

Kisa woke to see the figure standing in the position he was in earlier, except he was above a fighting Kyo and Yuki. The figure also held out a sniper rifle. _Where is the figure getting all these weapons? I better wake Hiro. _She began to nudge Hiro. "Hiro… Hiro wake up."

Hiro sat up quickly. "What is it Kisa?"

"Look." Hiro looked upward and saw the figure too.

"He's pointing it at someone. Probably Yuki or Kyo."

"We have to warn them."

Suddenly, the figure shot. The kids saw blood rise from the crowd around the fight. Kisa screamed. She didn't want more death. They ran over to see what happened.

When they arrived, they found Kyo on the ground. Blood was gushing from the bullet hole between his eyes. Kyo was dead. Kisa fell to the floor and cried for them again. Hiro watched her cry, knowing that there was nothing he could do to help her.

Kagura stood in the shadows, eyes filling with tears. She glanced at his face. Then she quickly disappeared through the kitchen door. She slammed her head against the counter and cried.

"I'm sorry. Did you want to go with him?"

Note on dead character: I'm sorry everyone who loves Kyo. I know that there are a lot of you out there. I feel guilty again.

Momiji's view of chapter: Kyo's about to come here, isn't he? Tell him not to pick on me.

Tohru's observations: Kyonkichi… Where have I heard that before?

Shigure's random quote:

"BEAN CUP!"

-Roybertito's

**Kyo appears and punches Shigure**

Note to Kyo: Do not hit Momiji or else.

Kyo: Author 888 wants you to review and tell him what you think/how to kill a character/if he should save a character.

And finally… Thank you note: Thank you for taking your time to read this fiction.


	5. Help Me Make It Through The Night

Title: How Far

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I am only borrowing and killing off the characters.**

Ms. Hildnesckon: Author 888 wants to make sure you know that there is no character bashing in this fiction, and all flames will be used to roast marshmallows and burn paper.

Author's note: I couldn't keep her confined. I don't really like this chapter. Sorry.

Chapter 5:Help Me Make It Through The Night

Take the ribbon from my hands 

_**Shake it loose and let it fall**_

_**Lay it soft against your skin**_

_**Like the shadows on the wall**_

_**Come and lay down by my side**_

'_**Til the early morning's light**_

_**All I'm taking is your time**_

_**Help me make it through the night**_

_**I don't care what's right or wrong**_

_**I don't try to understand**_

_**Let the devil take tomorrow**_

_**But tonight I need a friend**_

_**Yesterday is dead and gone**_

_**And tomorrow is out of sight**_

_**It's so sad to be alone**_

_**Help me make it through the night**_

_**I don't care what's right or wrong**_

_**I don't try to understand**_

_**Let the devil take tomorrow**_

_**But tonight I need a friend**_

_**Yesterday is dead and gone**_

_**And tomorrow is out of sight**_

_**It's so sad to be alone**_

_**Help me make it through the night**_

_**I don't want to be alone**_

_**Help me make it through the night**_

Kagura turned around to find the figure sitting on a stool behind her. "You! You killed my Kyo-kun!" She grabbed a knife and stabbed at him. He dodged the stab and grabbed the knife from Kagura's hand. He then threw it to the ground. He crept towards her, prongs in hand.

Kagura slapped his hand away and punched him in the stomach. She kicked his leg and tripped him. "This is for Kyo-kun."

"Kagura, what's going on in here?" Haru asked as he entered the room. The figure took advantage of the opportunity and grabbed him.

"Sit… or the ox dies."

Kagura sat down instantly. The figure let go and left the kitchen through the ventilation and entered an old bedroom on the second floor.

_That girl is going to be more trouble than the others. She's fighting back._ The figure moved into the hallway. _I have an idea. I'll use the furniture to my advantage. _He began to walk up to the third floor. Suddenly, one of the steps broke. _Perfect._

Kagura returned to the foyer with Haru. She took a seat on one of the chairs and fell deep into despair and memory. Haru moved over by where Yuki stood.

"What do you want this time?" Yuki said after he saw Haru.

"I think you should watch Kagura. The figure just tried to kill her. Next time someone knows who is killing us, perhaps you should let the person tell us," Haru replied then moved away from Yuki.

In one of the corners, Kisa and Hiro sat on the floor. "Hiro, do you think that any of us will escape," Kisa asked suddenly.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't believe it."

"You're so mean sometimes." Kisa waited for a reply, but Hiro never said anything. She thought she heard a cracking sound from above. "Hiro, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Umm… never mind." _I guess he didn't hear it. _She glanced at the roof then returned to thinking of Tohru.

Kagura rose to her feet and walked slowly to Yuki. "Yuki, I'm scared. When I see the figure, I am filled with rage, but now, when I am away from him, I am scared and helpless. Will you help me?"

"I guess," Yuki answered. _One of these days, I will learn to say no._ "What do you need?"

"I need to use the bathroom, but I don't know where it is, and I'm too scared to go alone."

The figure stood in the ballroom on the fourth floor. He had damaged the floor around the piano, and it was about to break. _This might work. _

**Break**

The piano fell onto a car on the third floor. (A/N I have no idea what a car was doing on the third floor.) They fell onto a metal box full of sharp objects. Then, it held there.

Kagura and Yuki were coming back from the bathroom. Kagura had become more cheerful and was running ahead of him.

"Thank you for helping me Yuki!" She yelled from a distance away.

**Crash**

"Kagura!" Yuki screamed to Kagura through the smoke. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" Kagura replied. "What about you?"

"I'm fine! Go to the foyer and get help! I can't get to the other side!"

"I'll be right back!"

Now, Yuki stood alone in the dark, silent hallway, the destruction on one side, and, on the other side pitch-black darkness. The dust was finally settling. He saw many spines, pins, needles, knifes, and spearheads. _This was going to be a tough job. I might as well start working my way through._

He had worked for a half an hour when the figure dropped down from above. "Hello my-… Yuki," he said as he stepped toward him. "How are you? Need help?"

"You wouldn't help me."

"Au contraire. I will help." The figure hit the pile with his scythe and destroyed a large portion of the rubble. "Goodbye, Yuki."

"Yuki! I brought Haru and Uo," Kagura told him. Then she saw how much he had done. "Wow, you worked hard. I also checked a clock while I was in the foyer. It's almost dawn. At dawn we can leave."

"Hana says that Tohru is thinking about you and is sad that Kyo died," Uo added.

"Hatori is still missing," Haru added also.

The group of three bent down to help. Kagura was the first to show progress. She was working hard and diligently.

"Slow down, Kagura. You don't have to work so hard," Uo pointed out.

"Yes I do. It's my fault Yuki is trapped and I plan to get him out," Kagura replied cheerfully.

"Even if it costs you your life," a voice said from behind her.

"Now why would it cost me my life, Haru?"

"I didn't say anything. The figure did," Haru replied.

Kagura was shocked. "Haru, when did he get here?"

"He got here awhile ago. Oh look, we're done." They had cleared a pathway for Yuki, but the hall was still dangerous and full of sharp objects.

The figure grabbed Kagura. "Let me go! I demand to be put down. Help me!" Kagura screamed. The figure didn't give anybody the opportunity to help. As soon as she finished screaming, he threw her into the rubble. The others heard horrid screams of agony as she slowly died in the rubble. Nobody could reach her. There was nothing they could do.

"My eyes! I can't see. I can't feel my arm! AAAAAGH!" That was the last thing they heard from Kagura.

"Dammit! Another dead!" Uo ranted. She tried to punch the figure, but he jumped up to the second floor hallway.

"Come on. Let's get back to the foyer," Haru stated, stopping Uo from following him. As they left, they saw the sun appear on the horizon.

Hatori was looking out the window that was in his room. _Shigure, you shouldn't have agreed to this. He's gone crazy._ The door creaked as the figure entered. _He's here to kill me now._

Hatori turned around as the figure shut the door. "What do you want, Aya?"

Note on dead character: **too shocked that it was Ayame to speak**

Momiji's view of chapter: O.O **same**

Tohru's observations: O.O **her job is unneeded and she will be reassigned to a new position next chapter**

Kyo: **Not shocked at all** Author 888 wants to know your opinion. How should he kill a character? Should he save a character? **Kagura appears and hugs Kyo. **

Kagura: Thank you for taking time to read this fiction. **Reads the end of the chapter.** O.O


	6. I Don't Hurt Anymore

Title: How Far

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Fruits Basket. No matter how much I wish I did, it belongs to Natsuki Takaya. Thank you, Ms. Takaya for letting me use your characters.**

Heidi Hildnesckon: There is no character bashing in this fiction. Flames will be used to bake a cake and burn the flamers.

Author's note: This chapter is much better.

Chapter 6: I Don't Hurt Anymore

**_It don't hurt anymore_**

_**All my teardrops are dried**_

_**No more walking the floor**_

_**With that burning inside**_

_**Just to think it could be**_

_**Time has opened the door**_

_**And at last I am free**_

_**I don't hurt anymore**_

_**No, you used to deny**_

_**I wanted to die**_

_**The day you said we were through**_

_**But now that I find**_

**_You're out of my mind_**

**_I can't believe that it's true_**

_**I've forgotten somehow**_

_**That I cared so before**_

_**And it's wonderful now**_

_**I don't hurt anymore**_

_**No, you used to deny**_

_**I wanted to die**_

_**The day you said we were through**_

_**But now that I find**_

_**You're out of my mind**_

_**I can't believe that it's true**_

_**I've forgotten somehow**_

_**That I cared so before**_

_**And it's wonderful now**_

_**I don't hurt anymore**_

_**It's so wonderful now**_

_**I don't hurt anymore **_

"I want you to join me in killing," Ayame replied. He then threw a revolver to Hatori.

"No thank you," Hatori stated as he threw the revolver back to Ayame. "I would like to keep my sanity."

"Now don't be like that. I have not lost my beautiful mind. I even helped my brother earlier. I can't believe you would call me insane. You know that you are the only one I listen to. I'm so hurt you would say that."

"Ayame, stop killing people."

"Sorry, Hari. That's the one thing I can't do."

"Shigure's dead, isn't he?" Hatori asked suddenly. "He tried to stop you. So, in return, you killed one of your best friends through your life." He paused. "There's still time. The sun's rising. Leave when all the other's leave and escape. Rejoin them. Return to your shop, if that's what you could call it."

"Yes, Shigure is dead. I killed him when he tried to leave everybody here to die. They'll know my plans soon enough. I will get my way. Even if I have to kill you, Hari." Ayame had gone truly insane.

"I thought this was to bond with your brother. I had no idea you'd start killing everybody," Hatori stated.

"Oh, Hari, don't worry. You won't die unless it is necessary. I have plans, and you get to be my hostage."

It was almost bright enough to leave. Uo was going to leave first, in case of a trap. Following her, Kisa and Hiro were leaving. Hana was leaving after them. Rin and Haru would then leave, followed by Ritsu. Yuki would leave last. They had given up on finding Hatori.

"Are you ready to leave, Uo," Haru asked right before she had to leave.

Uo looked at Tohru's body and replied, "Yes."

"Then leave. It's time."

Uo rose from her seat and went to the front door. She opened the door and left. A minute passed. "It's okay! Hurry up and exit!" Uo yelled to the group inside.

Kisa and Hiro rose. "We're ready," Kisa said, looking at Sissy. They left.

"Are you really okay with leaving last? I'll leave last if you want," Haru told Yuki.

Hana stood up, "I wish you good waves on your way out."

"No, you go ahead," Yuki replied. _Honda-san is dead. I have the least to live for._ "It's your turn to go."

Rin rose first. "Let's go."

Haru got up. "See you…Yuki."

Ritsu rose, "Is it my turn?"

"Yes… go now."

"Yes, Yuki-san." Ritsu exited the manor quickly.

Yuki stared at Tohru and began to remember…

"_Are you lost?" Yuki asked when he saw Tohru that night at the beach house._

"_EH! Ah…Um…that is…Yuki-kun, why… are you out here?" Tohru replied, surprised to see him._

"_Me? I was taking a walk. I was walking around and thinking about things and lost track of time. Shall we go home?"_

_They began to walk home. "Ah…" Tohru squeaked as she stumbled._

"_It's dark, so be careful where you step."_

"……_Yes…"_

"_Yuki-ku-" Tohru began. "Yuki-kun, a shooting star… It's a shooting star! Look up there! I'm sure of it! Ah!…See? There's another one! Did you see it!"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Wasn't it pretty!"_

"Yuki! We've been waiting for you," Haru told Yuki.

"Sorry… Haru. I was thinking about Honda-san," Yuki replied.

"You really should have called her by her first name."

They arrived to where the group was waiting, by Shigure's body. "So, he killed Shigure too," Yuki stated when he saw the body.

"I call it overkill," Uo replied. "Look where he shot him."

"We should be going now," Yuki said.

"Wait," Hana interrupted. "I sense the figure's waves. He has our missing member."

"Hatori…" Yuki said, "and, now that I think about it, Ayame is missing also."

"I had forgotten about him too," Uo replied.

"Yep, me too," everyone said.

"He's the killer." Hana told them.

Silence 

**Silence**

**Silence**

**Silence**

"Ayame, the killer… that is not true. He's to idiotic to kill," Yuki finally said.

"Oh, but, my dear brother, I'm afraid that it's true," the figure(A/N Last time I have to call him that.) replied.

Ayame stood in the direction of the manor. He held Hatori captive. Uo and Rin made fighting stances. "Go on… attack me… if you don't value his life," Ayame told them.

"Please attack him. The sooner he dies, the less people die. Please…" Hatori pleaded.

"But you'd die," Uo replied.

"Don't you get it! He knows that! He knows that if he dies now, more of us will live! You idiot!" Rin burst out.

"Okay, I'll do it. I won't like it, but I'll do it."

"If that's how you're going to be, goodbye, Hari," Ayame said. He grabbed more rope and started strangling Hatori.

"If we hurry, we can save him," Uo pointed out. Rin was way ahead of her. Unfortunately, by the time Rin arrived, Hatori had stopped breathing.

_Goodbye, Kana. I still love you._

"Damn you! Damn your soul to hell! You piece of shit!" Rin burst out.

"I'll take care of this. Rin, go back to the others and tell them to run. Run with them. Whatever you do, don't look back. I'll catch up to you and give you the good news okay," Uo told Rin.

"No! I'm going to kill this damn piece of shit!"

"Leave! You are in no mood to fight. You can't fight your best until you cool down. Now go!"

"Fine." Rin returned to the group. Soon they began to run off.

"Finally, just you and me damn killer," Uo told Ayame.

"I'm sorry, but you're in my way," Ayame replied coldly. "If we could finish this quickly, I would be much obliged. I have more prey to catch."

"You bitch! Die!"

Uo threw a punch at Ayame's face. Ayame dodged and countered with a kick to Uo's stomach. Uo also dodged.

"Pretty determined murderer, aren't ya," Uo stated.

Ayame replied with a punch to Uo's face. Uo tripped Ayame and stepped on his left hand.

"Ow! My beautiful hand… you hurt it," Ayame complained.

"It's the ugliest thing I've ever seen!" Uo screamed.

Ayame rose and kicked to Uo's stomach again. This time he hit. Uo coughed out blood.

"Dammit… to be beaten by a killer. Disgraceful… What would-"

Ayame began to strangle her with a wire.

"What… would Kyoko… say… abut this?" Uo breathed her last breath.

"Stupid girl… interfering in my plan. That wasn't the smartest thing. Now was it?" Ayame said to the corpse.

Everyone had stopped a few minutes away from the manor to catch their breath. Haru and Rin sat watch for either Uo or Ayame. "It's taken her too long to return. Do you think he killed her to?" Haru asked Rin.

"I'm sure he has," Rin replied. "I should have stayed and fought with her. Dammit!"

"Calm down Rin. She was right. You are no use when you get angry."

"Shut up!"

"Ritsu made breakfast, if you want any food," Yuki called from the camp.

"I'll be right there," Haru replied. "Come on. Let's go have some breakfast."

Note on dead characters: Once again, sorry all Hatori fans. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen in the next two chapters.(foreshadowing). I hate to kill Uo too.

Momiji and Tohru's view of chapter:

Momiji: Poor Hari! His admirer killed him. I can't believe Uo lost to Ayame.

Tohru: Oh, Uo, I'm so sorry that you died. Please forgive Ayame. I know why he's doing this. It's so sad how he chose to do it. (new mystery?)

Kyo: Author 888 wants your input on this fiction. Tell him about a murder method he hasn't used i.e. guillotine, cannibalism. Tell him who you want saved i.e. Haru, Yuki.

**Hatori and Uo appear, but I don't have a job for them. Sorry.**

Uo: Tohru! **Hugs Tohru**

Kagura: Thank you for taking time to read this fiction.


	7. Cry On The Shoulder of the Road

Title: How Far

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket in any form, shape, or fashion. It all belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I only own the Momiji lyrics in the first chapter, Ayame as a killer, and the name Heidi Hildnesckon.**

Ms. Hildnesckon: There is in no way character bashing in this fiction and all flamers will be flamed back. Stupid flamers.

Chapter 7: Cry On The Shoulder Of The Road

**_I'm rollin' out of Bakersfield_**

_**My own private hell on wheels**_

_**But this time**_

_**I'm gone for good**_

_**I've never gone as far before**_

_**I've heard the slammin' on the back screen door**_

_**But you never loved me**_

_**Like you should**_

_**And there ain't no tellin' what I'll find**_

_**But I might as well move down the line**_

'_**Cause there's no comfort here in your zip-code**_

_**I'd rather break down on the highway**_

_**No one to share my load**_

_**And cry on the shoulder of the road**_

_**It makes me feel, a little lower**_

_**Steel guitar on the radio**_

_**And it's kind of scary**_

_**The way these truckers fly**_

_**So this is how leaving feels**_

_**Drinkin' coffee and making deals**_

_**With the one above**_

_**To get me through the night**_

'_**Cause there ain't no tellin' what I'll find**_

_**But I might as well move down the line**_

'_**Cause there's no comfort here in your zip-code**_

_**I'd rather break down on the highway**_

_**No one to share my load**_

_**And cry on the shoulder of the road**_

_**And there ain't no tellin' what I'll find**_

_**But I might as well move down the line**_

'_**Cause there's no comfort here in your zip-code**_

_**I'd rather break down on the highway**_

_**No one to share my load**_

_**And cry on the shoulder of the road**_

_**And cry on the shoulder of the road**_

Ritsu was actually a good cook. He made pancakes, eggs, and sausage. (A/N He got them from the cart of food Ayame brought in chapter two.) Strangely, Rin was the only one who ate sausage.

"Does everyone like the meal?" Ritsu asked. Everybody nodded. "I'M **SORRY!** I'LL COOK **BETTER** NEXT TIME! NEXT **TIME** I'LL MAKE SURE IT IS GOOD ENOUGH **SO** THAT YOU CAN SPEAK WHEN YOU **ANSWER **ME! I'LL BE SURE TO PUNISH **MYSELF**! I DON'T **DESERVE **TO LIVE!"

"Ritsu, we like the food so much, we can't put it down," Yuki said, trying to calm him down.

"Oh, I'm sorry I misunderstood."

"Is everybody enjoying themselves?" Ayame asked from behind the group.

"Dammit! Do you have to interrupt every peaceful moment we have!" Rin screamed.

"This means Uo has left us, goodbye my friend," Hana stated. "I'll see after Chapter-" **Magical hands fly down and shut her up. **(A/N Hana, just because you know everything that is going to happen in this fiction, it doesn't mean you can spoil it for the rest of us.)

"Can I at least tell Haru-" (A/N NO!)

"What if I tell Yuki-" (A/N NO! YOU MAY NOT TELL ANYBODY ANYTHING! YOU HEAR ME!)

"Yes."

"My turn to fight. Run!" Rin told the others. To her delight, they left without opposition. "Did you want to kill me?"

"Yes, in fact, I all ready have a seed planted to kill you," Ayame replied. Then he ran towards her. "but, I may kill you first."

Rin dodged the tackle and shot towards him. "Damn you! I'll send your soul to hell!" Rin threw a punch at Ayame. "Die! You pile of shit!"

Ayame dodged and countered with a punch to the face. "Don't you see that it would be best to run? I want to see you die near the one you love. Then, I'll kill him too."

"Don't you dare touch him!" Rin screamed then ran. She ran with all her might. She ran in what Haru called 'determined mode'.

"Yuki, how do you think Rin fared?" Haru asked at their next pit stop. This pit stop was on a strip of land between a road, which was turning away from a cliff on the other side of their stop. They had been following the cliff.

"N-NO! THAT CAN'T BE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They heard Ritsu scream.

"Calm down, Ritsu. What's wrong," Yuki says as he pulled Ritsu off the ground.

"I-I was looking at th-the leftover food wh-when I found this," Ritsu stuttered as he held up a sausage link. Small crystals were in the meat.

"What is it?" Hiro asks as he steals the meat.

"W-whatever y-you do, d-do not eat that s-sausage? I-it's poison… S-someone p-put poison in the m-meat. I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW! I'M SORRRRRRY!" Ritsu cried out.

"Did anyone have sausage?" Yuki announced.

"No," Hana replied.

"I don't know why, but I never liked sausage," Kisa said.

"Me neither," Hiro stated.

"I didn't have it," Haru responded. "Rin! I think she had sausage."

Rin appeared on the horizon, running towards them. Haru's eyes began to water. Rin was doomed. He knew it, but he still didn't want to believe it. Rin was the next to die. He could do nothing for her but watch as she slowly died.

"Haru, it's not like you to cry for no reason," Rin stated as she stood in front of him. "What happened?"

Haru replied by kissing her. He gave her a long, passionate kiss. Rin started feeling a burning sensation in her stomach, a headache grew in her head, she also felt dizzy. Haru broke the kiss.

"What's wrong, Haru?"

"I'm sorry, Rin. I can't save you. You're poisoned."

"What are you talking about, Hatsuharu. I'm fine." Rin's vision clouded. Her limbs felt weak. She was denying the obvious, and she knew it. The flames in her stomach burned brighter. _Dammit._ Her headache grew to dangerous levels. _I'm going to die. _Her weakness overpowered her. She couldn't see anything clearly. _Goodbye._ She couldn't feel anything anymore. Her breath came in short gasps. Her heartbeat hastened. Then, her breath stopped. It was the end.

Haru held her corpse. His tears hit the ground. _How could this happen to all of us? It isn't right. Aren't we cursed enough as it is? Why? Why?_ Haru held Rin's hands tightly. He then lifted her body and moved her to where a rock the shape of a gravestone. He dug a grave. _I'm sorry that it isn't a proper burial, but this is the best I can do. _He placed her body in the hole. He then began to carve onto the rock. He carved at a frantic pace. He spent an hour on the gravestone.

"Rin, I already miss you," Haru said as he finished the ritual. When he finished, he walked back to the group.

"We're all sorry, Haru," Yuki told him as he sat down.

"Can we stay here?… just for a while," Haru asked.

"Yeah."

Haru then arose and went to the side of the road. He began to cry. He let out all of his built up pain. He released every single drop of pain he had acquired since he entered that manor the night before.

Yuki looked at the gravestone Haru had made. He read every single word. It read:

**_Isuzu "Rin" Sohma_**

_**R.I.P**_

_**I don't know what brought us here**_

_**Something in the stars said you and me**_

_**I don't know where this feeling comes from**_

_**Surely it was meant to be**_

_**Believing in you**_

_**Even in my dreams**_

_**My eyes are open**_

_**My heart can see**_

_**As sure as stars light midnight sky**_

_**As sure as children wonder why**_

_**As sure as newborn babies cry**_

_**I was born to give my love to you**_

_**Heaven must be holding on**_

_**To all the love I'm feeling now**_

_**Here we are, this is the moment**_

_**And I believe it's our turn somehow**_

_**Hearts together**_

_**Hands across the night**_

_**One forever**_

_**Finally in sight**_

_**As sure as stars light the midnight sky**_

_**As sure as children wonder why**_

_**As sure as newborn babies cry**_

_**I was born to give my love to you**_

_**I was born to give my love to you**_

_**Yes, I was**_

_**I was born to give my love to you**_

_**Oh, I was born to give my love to you**_

_**Goodbye**_

Note on dead character: That was so sweet. I'm going to cry now. **eyes begin to feel with tears **I wish someone would do that for me. **can't say anymore because of crying**

Momiji and Tohru's view of chapter:

Momiji: Rin is a very lucky person. Haru was the sweetest.

Tohru: **Crying**

Kyo: **sniff **Author 888 wants you to tell him your opinion of Haru's feelings for Rin. He doesn't want any suggestions on how to kill a character, this chapter. If you want Haru saved, this is your chance to shine.

Kagura: Thank you for taking your time to read this fiction. **sniff**


	8. I Still Miss Someone

Title: How Far

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Natsuki Takaya, except for Ms. Hildnesckon. She is mine, and if I ever see her in another fiction, I will flame the person to hell!**

Ms. Hildnesckon: Still no character bashing in this fiction. Author 888 likes all the characters the same, except for Ayame. He's different. Oh, she is not bashing him either. All flamers are dead, so no more flamer notices.

Chapter 8: I Still Miss Someone

**_At my door the leaves are fallin'_**

**_A cold wild wind has come_**

_**Sweethearts walk by together**_

_**And I still miss someone**_

_**I go out to a party**_

_**And look for a little fun**_

_**But I find a darkened corner**_

'_**Cause I still miss someone**_

_**Oh, I never got over those dark eyes**_

_**I see them everywhere**_

_**I miss those arms that held me**_

_**When all the love was there**_

_**Oh, I never got over those dark eyes**_

_**I see them everywhere**_

_**I miss those arms that held me**_

_**When all the love was there**_

_**I wonder if she's sorry**_

_**For leavin' what we'd become**_

_**There's someone for me somewhere**_

_**But I still miss someone**_

_**Oh, I still miss someone**_

Yuki looked at all the care Haru gave in Rin's grave. Yuki also began to cry too. He couldn't do this for Tohru. He could do nothing for her. _Why is Ayame doing this? Why? He's ruined my life. So, why? _He fell on his knees. _I'm sorry, Honda-san._

Hatsuharu returned from the side of the road. He sat down next to Hana on a rock. He glared at Ritsu. _It was his fault. He killed Rin. Well, I'll kill him back._ Haru realized he was staring and stopped before Ritsu noticed. _I hate you._

Hana interrupted his thoughts with her input, "I want to be sure that you know that it is not his fault. He didn't know," she told him in a whisper.

"What do you know? He might have joined up with Ayame," Haru replied.

"He hasn't. If he had, he wouldn't have been crying all alone behind that large rock there. I discovered him while taking a walk."

Haru stood up and left the main camp. He walked in the direction of her grave, Rin's grave. _I have nothing to live for, except revenge._ He saw Yuki on his knees in front of Rin's grave. _Now what do we have here? _

Yuki arose and turned around. As soon as he did, he bumped into Haru. "Why are you here?" Haru asked.

"I read what you said to Rin. Then I began to think about how I couldn't do anything for Honda-san," Yuki replied.

"You need to call her by her first name."

"Shut up. Haru, the worst thing has happened to you and you just worry about everyone else. I don't see how you can do it."

"I don't." _I was out here looking for something to kill Ritsu with, but I can't tell him that._ Haru began to walk back towards camp. _I could just beat him up._

Yuki began to follow. "I'll return with you."

_Dammit! I can't attack Ritsu while Yuki is around._ Haru continued to walk. Quickly, they reached the pit stop. "It's about time we left, isn't it?" Haru asked Yuki.

"Actually, we thought we would spend the day here. The only way we are going to leave here is if Ayame shows up," Yuki answered. He was tired of running.

Ritsu ran forward and stood in front of Haru. "I'm sorry about Rin. I'm ready to accept my punishment."

"Haru is not going to give a punishment to you, Ritsu. It was not your fault," Yuki responded for Haru.

_You have no idea how much I want to kill him._ Haru didn't say anything in retaliation.

"No… I insist," Ritsu persisted.

_You heard him. He wants me to kill him._

"It wasn't your fault. He's not going to hurt you." Yuki would not let Ritsu get his way.

_Hurt him! I want to kill him._ Haru still didn't tell his opinion.

"Fine… I won't bother you ever again, Haru. I'm-" Ritsu began.

"I'm not going to let you punish yourself either," Yuki said. Ritsu walked back to the rock he was sitting on earlier.

Kisa stoked the fire. "It's almost time for lunch. What does everyone want?"

"It doesn't matter," they all replied.

Ayame watched the group through binoculars. He saw the fire grew. _I've got an idea._ He began to run towards the group.

Haru saw Ayame in the distance. _Oh great. The killer returns to claim the life of one more innocent. _As he finished the thought, Ayame arrived at his destination.

"Hello, everyone! Did you miss me?" Ayame questioned. Then he looked at Haru. "Did you like my present in the food?"

As soon as Ayame said that, all hate of Ritsu disappeared. He knew that Ayame had done it. "You killed Rin! You fucking murderer! Go to hell!" Haru roared as he ran towards Ayame, sharp rock in hands. Haru cut Ayame across the chest. "I'll kill you!"

"So, you want a knife fight. I'll give you that," Ayame stated then he looked down at his injury. "You injured my wonderful chest. How could you? That was the meanest thing possible. I hate you!"

Ayame pulled out a dagger and threw it at Haru. Haru ducked under the dagger and rushed towards him. He slashed at Ayame, but he dodged every blow. Ayame countered with a knife to Haru's arm. The blood gushed out of his arm, and, in response, Haru hit Ayame on the leg.

"You big meanie! I'll have you know that my wonderful body will not take this abuse, and it wants you to know that it hates you and that you will be killed by it," Ayame complained.

Kisa, who kept to her duty and had been cooking the entire time, removed the pot of miso soup from the fire and left the area near the fight. Haru moved right in front of the fire while dodging one of Ayame's blows.

_Yay! He moved right where I wanted him to move! I can kill him now! Hooray!_ Ayame then walked right in front of Haru and pushed him into the fire. Haru panicked. He didn't expect to be pushed into a fire. He rose from the fire and ran around in circles.

"Water! I need water! IT BURNS!" Haru screamed.

Kisa panicked too. She threw the boiling miso soup on Haru. It put out the fire. _Now that I think about it, it probably wasn't a good idea to throw boiling soup on some person._

"Haru, are you okay," Kisa asked. Haru's skin was as red as a boiled lobster's shell. He opened his mouth and shut it again. He couldn't speak a word. He couldn't move an inch. At least he couldn't without intense pain.

_Rin, I'll join you now. The pain. The pain is unbearable._ The feeling of guilt was also unbearable. _I never should have blamed you, Ritsu. I'm sorry…_

Ayame stabbed him with his own rock. Blood spurt out of his punctured heart. He died instantly. _Rin…_

Kisa stared in horror. Another had died. It was amazing that she hadn't died yet. She fell to her knees. It was partially her fault that Haru had died. She couldn't take it. She needed help.

Hiro sat down next to Kisa. "It will be all right, Kisa. It will be all right," he told her. _I hope that I'm telling the truth._ He began to hug her. He felt a tear hit his shoulder, Kisa's tear.

Hana stared forward. _I what's going to happen. _She stood up. "Yuki, I have something to tell you."

Note on dead character: Instead of a note on dead character, I have a question. Is it just me, or have Ayame's killings been crueler and crueler since chapter 4?

Momiji and Tohru's view of chapter:

Momiji: Yes, he has have gotten crueler. Poor Haru…

Tohru: I think it's just you.

**Rin and Haru appear. I do not have jobs for them either.**

Kyo: Author 888 still wants your opinions. I need a break. Haru take over. **I guess I do have a job for Haru.**

Kagura: Thank you for taking your time to read this fiction. Wait for me Kyo! **I have a job for Rin too.**


	9. Make the World Go Away

Title: How Far

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own any part of Fruits Basket. It belongs to Takaya-san. She owns it all and nobody else owns it.**

Ms. Hildnesckon: Absolutely no character bashing is in this fiction. **does the flamers are dead dance**

Chapter 9: Make The World Go Away

_**Make the world go away**_

_**And get it all off my shoulders**_

_**Say the things you used to say**_

_**And make the world go away**_

_**I'm sorry if I hurt you**_

_**I'll make it up day by day**_

_**Just make the world go away**_

_**Make the world go away**_

_**And get it all off my shoulders**_

_**Say the things you used to say**_

_**And make the world go away**_

_**Say the things you used to say**_

_**And make the world go away**_

Hana sat down with Yuki, no expression in her eyes. "Do you know why Ayame is doing this?"

"No," Yuki replied instantly.

"I think you do. Look deep inside you, deep into your heart. Your waves say you know it," Hana ordered. She then arose and walked towards Ayame. "Go away now. Give your brother some time to think. If you don't, I will be forced to shock you."

Ayame left instantly, or so they thought. In truth, he hid behind a rock that was in the distance. _She thinks she can order me around. I'll show her. I'll show them all._

Yuki still sat where he was earlier. He was trying to figure out what she meant. _I don't know what he's doing. I don't know everything about my brother. In fact, I know very little._ He closed his eyes.

_"I VOW THAT TONIGHT I SHALL FALL ASLEEP WHILE EMBRACING MY WOUNDED BROTHER TO MY BOSOM! VIENS VITE!" Ayame yelled for some reason. Yuki couldn't remember why._

_"No… Definitely no…No with all my heart…" Yuki replied._

_"THEN YOU MUST STRIKE! GIVE IN TO YOUR WOUNDED HEART AND STRIKE, STRIKE, STRIKE WITH RECKLESS ABANDON!…AT KYONKICHI!" Ayame continued to yell._

_"NOT AT YOU!" Kyo replied in his yelling voice._

Yuki opened his eyes. He couldn't stand more of memories of Ayame. The first thing he noticed was that Haru's remains was gone.

"Yuki, try harder to remember," Hana told him as soon as she noticed him.

"Where did Haru go?" Yuki asked.

"Ritsu and Hiro are burying him next to Rin."

"What is Kisa doing?"

"She's making more miso soup. Hiro pointed out that he is hungry. Now go remember why Ayame's doing this."

"Fine."

He sat back down and closed his eyes again.

_"It can't be helped! If I peeled them myself, my hands would get sticky from peach juice!" Ayame replied to something Yuki had said._

_"Hearing you spout that self-centered logic with that smile makes me sick," Yuki told him angrily._

_"Worry not dearest Aya! You can eat the peach that I peeled…if you don't mind that it's already half eaten…" Shigure told Ayame in that sickening way he always talks to him._

_"Gure-san…How can I accept when my heart is already filled with your love?"_

_"KEEP THAT UP AND I'LL THROW YOU BOTH OUT!" Yuki yelled at them._

He couldn't stand it. He arose from his seat and began to walk around.

"Sit back down and think about it more," Hana ordered. "You'll never figure it out if you don't think about it."

Hiro and Ritsu returned. "Stupid Ayame. He makes us bury Hatsuharu and waste our lunch."

"We're sorry. We couldn't make such a nice gravestone. All we put was Hatsuharu Sohma, rest in peace," Ritsu told Yuki.

"It's okay," Yuki replied. Then he saw the look Hana gave him, "I need to get back to thinking."

He sat down again and thought. _That's right!_

_"Akito showed up, didn't he?" Ayame asked. "At the summer house? I heard this morning. It would seem that once again…I failed to offer you strength when you needed it most."_

_That was why he was yelling about holding me at his bosom. He felt guilty for not being able to protect me. That still doesn't explain why he is doing this. Wait…_

"Lunch is ready!" Kisa shouted. Yuki snapped out of thought.

"In case you're wondering, yes, I will let you take a break for lunch. I can feel that you have almost found your answer," Hana informed him.

They sat down around the fire. Kisa had made a miso soup, again and had just served it. They ate silently for a few minutes, then Ritsu brought up the unwanted conversation.

"Who do you think Ayame will kill next?" Ritsu asked suddenly. "I think it will be me."

"Anyone except for Kisa," Hiro responded.

"Please not Hiro!" Kisa cried.

"It's me," Hana told everybody. "I can feel it in the waves."

Soon after, lunch was finished. Everybody went back to doing his or her own thing. Kisa and Hiro sat by the fire, talking about what they will do if they survive. Hana sat on a rock quietly thinking. Ritsu was checking his kimono for blood. Yuki returned to thinking about why Ayame would kill.

"_GOOD MORNING! MON FRERE MAGNIFIQUE! Up, up, little brother! It is certainly time for a cheerful song to sweep you sonorously into a wonderful new day! I don't know if it's surprising or expected that Yuki is actually an over-sleeper. By the way, I'm the type who sleeps when he wants to sleep and wakes when he wants to wake! Aahh! And thus we learn new things about each other, one by one! I'm so touched! Shall I pledge to spend the entire day with you, not leaving you for a moment!…Bye!" Ayame woke Yuki up that morning._

_"YOU'RE LEAVING AFTER ALL THAT!" Yuki shouted._

_"I see! I see! So **that's **how it is! Do you always get so lonely when I leave you! Now let us be off! In celebration of the foundation of our brotherly love, let us go together and partake of quality Korean BBQ self-cooked!"_

_"You really have a gift…being able to change the interpretation of things to suit your own purposes…"_

_That's it! This is a twisted scheme to strengthen a brotherly love! He's getting rid of the people that are in his way!_ Yuki stood up and walked over to Hana.

"Ah, you figured it out haven't you?" Hana inquired.

"Is this an insane attempt to become a better brother and all the murders are killing people that are getting in the way of his desire?" Yuki replied.

"Yes, I don't know why he thinks that this is a good idea, but this is his plan."

Ayame ran right in front of Hana. He held a bazooka (A/N Where does he get his weapons?) to her. "You know way too much." He shot the bazooka and blew her up. (A/N Wow… explosion…)

He turned to Yuki. "I love you, my brother."

"IF YOU LOVE ME, WHY ARE YOU KILLING EVERYBODY CLOSE TO ME! WHY ARE YOU KILLING EVERYONE I KNOW, TRUST, OR CAN RELY ON!" Yuki screamed at him.

"They are in the way. We don't need them to be happy. All we need is each other. Right?"

"WRONG! I NEED SOMEONE WHO CARES ABOUT MY FEELINGS! SOMEONE WHO CARES ABOUT WHAT I NEED TO LIVE HAPPILY!"

"I know you love me."

"LOVE YOU! I HATE YOUR GUTS! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!"

"I'll get you back! I promise, my brother!" Ayame left after saying that. Yuki could find no remains from Hana's body. He sat down on the rock again and cried. His brother was doing this all because of him. He was at fault for all the deaths since they arrived at the manor. _It's all my fault! I can't believe it! Kill me! Just kill me now! Please!_

Note on dead character: Umm… The explosion was pretty, but I still hate that Hana was killed. Where does Ayame get his weapons?

Momiji and Tohru's view of chapter:

Momiji: Maybe he has a merchant travel with him and sell him weapons, or maybe he killed the merchant and got the weapons for free.

Tohru: Hana! What happened to Hana's body! Did it disinigrate? Hana, are you going to be in a body when you get here?

**Hana appears**

**Uo and Tohru jump on Hana** Hana!

Haru: Author 888 wants to know how to kill. He is running out of ideas and needs help. He also wants to know if you like the fiction. Also, should he save someone. Perhaps you like Kisa or want to save Ritsu.

Rin: Thank you for taking your time to read this fiction. **I give Rin a treat for being polite**


	10. She's A Butterfly

Title: How Far

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything except what was said earlier and the situations in this fiction.**

Ms. Hildnesckon: There is no character bashing in this fiction. In fact, anyone who thinks otherwise should go to flamer's graveyard. **Zaps all the nonbelievers.** Hah!

Chapter 10: She's A Butterfly

_**She remembers when **_

_**She first got her wings **_

_**And how she opened up **_

_**The day she learned to sing**_

_**Then the colors came **_

_**Erased the black and white**_

_**And her whole world changed**_

_**When she realized**_

_**She's a butterfly**_

_**Pretty as the crimson sky**_

_**Nothing's ever gonna bring her down**_

_**And everywhere she goes**_

_**Everybody knows**_

_**She's so glad to be alive**_

_**She's a butterfly**_

_**Like the purest light**_

_**In a darkened world**_

_**So much hope inside**_

_**Such a lovely girl**_

_**You should see her fly**_

_**It's almost magical**_

_**It makes you want to cry**_

_**She's so beautiful**_

_**She's a butterfly**_

_**Pretty as the crimson sky**_

_**Nothing's ever gonna bring her down**_

_**And everywhere she goes**_

_**Everybody knows**_

_**She's so glad to be alive**_

_**She's a butterfly**_

_**God bless the butterfly**_

_**Give her the strength to fly**_

_**Never let her wings touch the ground**_

_**God bless the butterfly**_

_**Give her the strength to fly**_

_**Never let her wings touch the ground**_

_**Oh, she's a butterfly**_

_**Pretty as the crimson sky**_

_**Nothing's ever gonna bring her down**_

_**And everywhere she goes**_

_**Everybody knows**_

_**Shoe's so glad to be alive**_

_**She's a butterfly**_

_**God bless the butterfly**_

_**Give her the strength to fly**_

_**Never let her wings touch the ground**_

_**God bless the butterfly**_

_**Giver her the strength to fly**_

_**Never let her wings touch the ground**_

Kisa walked over to Yuki. _I hope Yuki is okay. He should know it's not his fault. _"Yuki…" He gave no response. "Yuki! I want you to know that it's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done to change this."

"There was something I could have done…" Yuki responded.

"What could you have done?"

"I could have been a better brother. I could have stopped shunning him every time I saw him. I could have talked to him. I could have got to know him better. I could have done so many things that I didn't do, but I didn't do them. I was selfish."

"But… you didn't know that he would become a serial killer. There was no way anyone would have known that."

"I still could have-"

"NO! You couldn't have! If you could have, you would have done it! Now stop sulking and help do something to fix it before another one of us dies and we are all hurt more!"

Yuki didn't reply. He rose from the rock and began to walk to the graves. Once he arrived, he sat in front of Haru's and began to think.

Ayame ran back to where Mine was. She always checked him for injuries. Ayame arrived in tears and she wondered what had happened. "Ayame…"

"He yelled at me again. I can't do anything right." Ayame put his head in her lap and sobbed. She almost hugged him, then remembered the one time she had done that. "I just want to bond with my brother, but no matter what I do, he always gets mad at me. What do I do wrong?" Tears fell out of his eyes.

"It will be okay… All we need to do is help him realize the error of his ways. I have just the plan." She whispered something in his ear.

"You think that will work? It just seems he will get angrier at me."

"Trust me. If this doesn't work, I don't know what will?" Mine stared at the miserable Ayame. It was heartbreaking. I remember this one time when I had tried to bond with Yuki…"

_"Don't you get it! You annoy me! You are one of the problems in my life!" Yuki screamed to Ayame after another attempt at a bond._

_"How Far?… How Far, Yuki? How far do I have to go to make you understand my feelings? How Far do you want me to go to make our brotherly bond whole. I want to make this work so much that it hurts badly every time you reject me. It hurts so badly in my heart that I begin to think that you want to kill me," Ayame asked while on his knees. Teardrops hit the floor._

_"How Far! I don't think you even care if I leave! You aren't trying!"_

_"Y-yes I-I am. I-I've tried m-my hardest every time." Ayame wept._

Mine looked at Ayame sympathetically. He soaked in every word he had said, every word that had made her hate Yuki. She wanted to kill him, but she knew that would make Master Ayame disheartened. So, instead, she had supported Ayame's decision to do this, even though she knew it wouldn't work. She had supported him this far and would not stop now. "Go, Ayame, work on getting your dream."

Ayame took his head off Mine, "Okay… I'll try."

"Look, Hiro! A butterfly!" Kisa called when she saw the first positive thing since last night. The butterfly landed on Kisa's arm. "Look!"

"So what? It's just a stupid bug," retorted Hiro.

"No! It's a sign of hope. It might be over soon! We might be okay!"

"How much longer do you think Yuki will be over there?"

"Probably for a while. His brother just told him that he was killing people for him. Then again, the butterfly is a good sign for the future." Kisa smiled and grabbed Hiro's hand, with the hand she did not have the butterfly on. "Let's go check on Ritsu!"

They walked towards the opposite direction of the graves, the direction Ayame went. Soon they ran into Ritsu. He was curled up in a ball on the ground.

"Ritchan! Get up! I found a butterfly." Kisa called out to him.

"Ritsu rose and slowly moved towards the two, "Hello, Kisa-san, Hiro-san."

"What are you doing curled up in a ball on the ground?" Hiro asked. "It's pathetic."

"I-I'm sorry…" Ritsu tried his hardest not to panic. This was important. Lives were at stake. Ayame… his role model had attacked and killed so many people. He noticed the butterfly on Kisa's arm. "Is this the butterfly you spoke of?"

"Yes! It's a sign of hope! We'll get out of this okay after all!"

Ritsu turned around to see Ayame returning to the stop. "A-A-A-Ayame h-h-he's coming back." Ritsu stood his own. There was no way he would leave Hiro and Kisa and panic. That would doom the children.

Ritsu remained in front of the children, trying his hardest to protect them. Ayame began his attack.

Yuki stood up. _That cleared my mind. Kisa's right… It's not my fault. I couldn't have known that he would turn into a psychotic murderer, not even in the deepest fiber of my being. _Yuki returned to the pile of ashes that was earlier's fire.

_Strange… No one is here. Where could they have gone?_ Yuki heard a scream from the direction of the manor. _No!_

He arrived to find Ritsu bloody and fallen over on the ground. Kisa was on her knees crying, a butterfly cut in half in front of her. Ayame was holding Hiro in the air by his neck, surely choking him to death.

"NO! HIRO! PLEASE STOP IT! PLEASE! LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! STOP IT! HIRO!" Kisa shrieked with all her might. Ayame dropped Hiro.

"Anything you say… I'll spare him, but, in return, I want your life," Ayame told her.

Kisa's eyes grew wide. She wanted so badly to be with Hiro forever. _Hiro, forgive me…_ She stood up and walked towards Ayame. Hiro was unconscious and could not protest. Ayame grabbed her.

At that moment, Hiro awoke. "Kisa! What are you doing?… Let go of her, Ayame!"

"A life for a life. She did this to save you," Ayame answered.

"KISA! I LOVE YOU! DON'T GO! PLEASE DON'T GO! NOOOOO!" Hiro shouted. All of them heard a crack as Kisa's neck broke. _I love you too, Hiro. _She departed.

"How sweet. Too bad she had to die," Ayame stated coldly. He then disappeared.

Hiro stood over Kisa's dead body then walked away. He couldn't stand the corpse being in his sight. He had to get out of there.

Yuki examined Ritsu then lifted him off the ground. The movement made Ritsu wake. "I'm sorry Yuki. I tried my hardest to protect them. He just got the better of me," he explained to Yuki. "No matter how much I wanted to, I did not panic. He was just too fast for me. I'm sorry."

"You're in no condition to be moving. I guess we have to stay where we are," Yuki told Ritsu. He held Ritsu firmly and began carrying him back to the main area of rocks.

Hiro was almost back to the main area. He was pretty sure that she was out of his sight now. He looked back and looked the way he came. He saw a single butterfly rise from the distance, rising up into the sky. _Goodbye, Kisa, my butterfly. My hopeful butterfly._

Note on dead character: **puddle starting to flood lounge **Kisa! Not Kisa! She had been so full of hope. I thought the butterfly would be a sign of hope for them.

Momiji and Tohru's view of chapter;

Momiji: **contributing to the puddle**

Tohru: The poor little tiger and poor little sheep. They don't deserve this punishment. It's just too much for me to handle. **resumes contribution to puddle**

Haru: Author 888 wants to know how sorry you feel for Kisa and Hiro.

Rin: Thank you for taking your time to read this fiction, you fucking idiots with too much spare time.… Oh shit! **gets shocked with an electric stick at four times the power I had told her I would use **What the-? Why so much power.

Author 888:

One: you insulted my readers

Two: you said bad words

Three: I doubled the shocking power because this chapter was really sad.

Extra note: This fiction is getting out of my hands! Mine was never in any of my original plans! It's starting to write itself! Help! I don't even know what's going to happen next chapter anymore!


	11. Learning To Fall

Title: How Far

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, so QUIT ASKING ALREADY! Sorry, all these disclaimers are getting to me.**

Ms. Hildnesckon: I killed everybody who didn't believe that there was no character bashing and all of the flamers, so what can I say. Enjoy the fiction.

Chapter 11: Learning to Fall

_**I was alone in the dark**_

_**Never let down my guard**_

_**Closed the curtain on my heart**_

_**So the world could not see**_

_**All the demons in me**_

_**Told myself I was free**_

_**And you showed me how wrong I could be**_

_**Now I'm standing on a mountain of rubble that once was a wall**_

_**Took years to build around me**_

_**Then you came along and you tore it down like it was nothing at all**_

_**Now it's a little scary**_

_**Learning to fall**_

_**When you looked in my eyes**_

_**Past the fear and false pride**_

_**And you saw goodness inside**_

_**I can't believe how I feel**_

_**I believe love is real**_

_**And I'm ready to heal**_

_**You showed me how right I can be**_

_**Now I'm standing on a mountain of rubble that once was a wall**_

_**Took years to build around me**_

_**Then you came along and you tore it down like it was nothing at all**_

_**Now it's a little scary**_

_**Learning to fall**_

_**I was holdin' on **_

_**Now I'm lettin' go**_

_**I was holdin' on**_

_**Now I'm lettin' go**_

_**I was holdin' on**_

_**Now I'm lettin' go**_

_**Now I'm standing on a mountain of rubble that once was a wall**_

_**Took years to build around me**_

_**Then you came along and you tore it down like it was nothing at all**_

_**Now it's a little scary**_

_**Learning to fall**_

Ayame returned to Mine. He had blood on his hands and on his cloak and had tears in his eyes. "It didn't go as planned."

"How not?" Mine asked. "Did Yuki yell at you again?"

"Well… no. He didn't but one of the kids died. I didn't want that to happen yet, at least not to her."

"Her?"

"Little Kisa. You never met her, did you? She was the small one next to the brat."

"That one? The one next to the smart-mouthing, stupid, annoying boy."

"Yes that one! You always cheer me up, Mine! I love how you could do that! Thank you!"

Mine looked downward. "You're welcome…"

"Well… anyway, my target was the brat, but she gave up her life for him so now I have to kill him after her instead of the other way around. I'm going to leave soon to get him."

"Wait!… I… I haven't checked you for injuries yet," she stated.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! You always give me the morale support I need to go on with my daily life and keep trying to get my brother to show his love for me! I tend to use you for the morale rather than the physical support! I don't need it!"

Mine's voice was almost a whisper, "Okay…"

"See ya!" Ayame cheered

"Goodbye…" Mine replied. _I will await your return…my love._ He left. She turned around. Tears welled up in her eyes. She was sure he had no idea how she felt. She began to cry, teardrops hitting the dry, parched dirt below. _He doesn't love me, so why do I keep trying? Why?_

Hiro stood above the cliff, tears in eyes. Ayame had stolen the one he loved from him. He had stolen Kisa. He missed her sweet smile, the bright light she brought to the group, her innocent eyes, and everything about her. He missed the love he felt they shared, even if they never admitted their feelings until the last moment.

Yuki snuck up behind him. "Hiro… Ritsu wants to be able to see you. He wants you back at the fire, where it's safer."

"No… I don't want to go. I want to stay here and be alone as I grieve," Hiro replied sadly.

"I wish I could let you do that, but Ayame is still out there. Please come where it is safer. That's all I ask of you."

"NO! I AM NOT LEAVING THIS SPOT UNTIL I HAVE GRIEVED ENOUGH TO FILL AT LEAST SOME OF THIS EMPTY VOID I HAVE INSIDE! YOU STUPID, STUPID RAT! CAN'T YOU TELL THAT I AM GOING THROUGH THE SAME PROBLEM YOU WENT THROUGH EARLIER WITH THAT STUPID BUBBLEHEADED GIRL!"

"Hiro! I need you to go. Please," Yuki begged.

"Fine… on one condition, you let me come back here later and finish."

"Okay… I'll let you come back later. Now, show Ritsu that you're okay." They went to the campfire, which was still out.

Ritsu was lying on a large rock that a flatter surface than most rocks. His bloodstained yukata was also stained with dirt and torn all over. He took his eyes away from the sky and gazed at the approaching Sohmas. He saw that Hiro was safe and smiled, at least one of them had been saved. Yuki held Hiro's hand so he didn't run and return to wherever he was.

The two had arrived. Ritsu smiled again, weakly. He was running out of energy and had no idea whether he would live longer or not. "H-how are y-you, H-Hiro?"

"I'm fine," Hiro replied uncaring.

"That's g-good. D-don't f-forget that K-Kisa l-loved you like y-you d-did."

Ritsu closed his eyes. He didn't have the energy to talk anymore, move anymore, or anything else. He thought of the first time he met Tohru, how he had apologized for her just saying his name. He must have looked stupid. _Now look at me, look at how far I have gone. I don't apologize as much, when I do there is a reason for it. She had done so much for me those few days I spent with her, more than anyone before. I'm sorry Tohru. I'm so sorry that I didn't protect Kisa._

Yuki saw Ritsu give a faint smile in his sleep. _I wonder what he's thinking about. Well, whatever it is, he's happy._

"Can I go back now?" Hiro asked.

"I guess," Yuki replied, "just try to be back before Ritsu wakes. He'll just worry and make me go back for you."

"Fine…" He turned around and began the trek back to the cliff. He returned to his previous activity and looked down, towards the bottom of the cliff. _Kisa was everything I lived for. I don't need this pathetic cursed life. I don't need to be turned into a trembling little sheep every time a non-cursed girl hugs me. _Hiro closed his eyes. _I wonder why she liked that evil woman more than me? Was it because of my personality? It doesn't really matter now, does it?_ He opened his eyes and gazed towards the bottom of the cliff.

_**I've sure enjoyed the rain **_

_**But I'm lookin' forward to the sun **_

_**You have to feel the pain**_

_**When you lose the love you gave someone**_

_**I thought that now's the time**_

_**To take away these tears**_

_**Where do I go from here?**_

'_**Cause without you I'm not okay**_

_**And without you I've lost my way**_

_**My heart's stuck in second place ooh, ooh**_

_**Without you**_

_**Well, I never thought I be**_

_**Laying here without you by my side**_

_**It's seems unreal to me**_

_**That the life we promised was a lie**_

'_**Cause without you I'm not okay**_

_**And without you I've lost my way**_

_**My heart's stuck in second place ooh, ooh**_

_**Without you**_

_**Somebody tell my head**_

_**To try to tell my heart**_

_**That I can live**_

_**Without you**_

'_**Cause baby I can't live**_

_**Without you I'm not okay**_

_**Without you I've lost my way**_

_**My heart's stuck in second place ooh, ooh**_

_**Without you**_

_**Without you**_

Hiro decided what he was going to do. _I can't live without you, Kisa._ He re-closed his eyes. _Literally, I can't live without you._ He stepped forward one step… two steps… One more step and he would fall off the cliff. He began to step forward.

Hiro felt a tug on his shirt. "Don't die yet, little boy. I haven't done anything," the voice behind him stated. He pulled harder, and Hiro fell towards Ayame. "I need to finish you. You can't do it." He smiled.

"Get away from me you stupid, wicked old man," Hiro demanded.

"Old Man! OLD MAN! How many old men have hair that flows as perfectly as this and a body this wonderful or have killed eleven people you know. Oh well, it doesn't really matter what you call me. It's time for you to die!" Ayame said. At that instant, he pushed.

Hiro felt the force of gravity pull him downward, towards the bottom of the cliff and Kisa. _I'm coming for you, my one and only love._

**Splat!**

Note on dead character: Hiro really loved Kisa, didn't he. They were so cute together… Evil Ayame! When I get my hands on you, you'll wish YOU WERE NEVER BORN! HAH! HAH! HA! AH! HA! I really need to lower my caffeine levels. Sorry for the outburst.

Momiji and Tohru's view of chapter:

Momiji: People need to stop dying! Stop it, Ayame! Please!

Tohru: Did Hiro really call Yuki stupid and me evil? Am I evil? **Kisa and Hiro appear**

Tohru: Kisa! **hugs Kisa**

Hiro: No! She's mine! **grabs Kisa away from Tohru**

Haru: Write your opinions of this fiction in a review. Author 88 will make sure to thank you.

Rin: **muffled sounds**

Author 888: Fine. **removes tape**

Rin: Thank you for taking your time to read this fiction.

Extra note: o.O Mine loves Ayame. Who knew?


	12. Til I Can Make It On My Own

Title: 'Til I Can Make It On My Own

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: Yes, if you haven't already guessed it, I don't own Fruits Basket.**

Ms. Hildnesckon: **bored because everybody she hated died. **I know! Anybody who doesn't review this chapter will die! HA HAH HA!

Chapter 12: 'Til I Can Make It On My Own

**_I'll need time_**

**_And I may sometimes bother you_**

**_Try to be in touch with you_**

_**Even ask too much of you**_

_**From time to time**_

_**Now and then**_

_**You know I'll need a friend**_

'_**Til I can make it on my own**_

_**I'll get by**_

_**But no matter how I try**_

_**There'll be times you'll know I'll call**_

_**Chances are my tears will fall**_

_**And I'll have no pride at all**_

_**From time to time**_

_**But they say**_

_**There'll be a brighter day**_

_**But 'til then I'll lean on you**_

_**That's all I need to do**_

'_**Til I can make it on my own**_

_**Surely someday I'll look up and see the morning sun**_

_**Without another lonely night behind me**_

_**And all my crying's done**_

_**No more hurting memories can find me**_

_**But 'til then**_

_**You know I'm gonna need a friend**_

'_**Til I can make it on my own**_

'_**Til I can make it on my own**_

Ritsu awoke feeling refreshed. His wounds had stopped bleeding; he might even be able to walk now. _Well, here goes nothing. _He stood up and began a wobbly, unstable walk towards Yuki, who was sitting on the rock on the other side of the ashes.

Yuki turned around as he got closer to him. _Ritsu's up and Hiro is not back like he told me he would be. What's more astonishing is that Ritsu can walk._ He saw Ritsu almost trip and realized how unbalanced he was. He moved over to the unsteady Ritsu and helped him walk to the rock.

"Yuki… Where's Hiro? Please tell me you didn't let him return to the cliff," Ritsu begged.

"I let him return to the cliff. Who could say no to letting someone who just lost the love of their life go and mope," Yuki answered.

"We have to go get him! What if Ayame tries to get him? He's right next to a cliff that falls into a canyon with many sharp rocks in it. NOOOOOOO! WE NEED TO HURRRRRRY!" Ritsu began to run towards the cliff, but instantly feel to the ground.

Yuki dashed to his aid. "Perhaps I should provide support." They began a slow run towards the cliff.

Mine finished changing into a nurse's costume. _I'll give it one last try. _She stood up with hope in her eyes. _If he doesn't love me, I'll just give up. _Ayame's figure appeared in the distance.

"Welcome back Ayame!" she greeted as he arrived.

Ayame's head was turned down, and he didn't respond. _I bet that brat hurt him. _She traveled over to him a put her hand on his shoulder. "Did the brat… say something to insult you?"

Ayame stayed silent for a long moment. "Y-yes he did. He called me a w-wicked old man," he replied.

"I'm sorry… Will you be okay?"

"In fact… Yes! I must admit you did it again! I feel much better again! I killed him anyway, so it doesn't matter. By the way, that outfit looks great!"

"Are you sure? The **bleep** and that** bleep **right there look like they might not match."

"Of course they do! Wait… that **bleep** and that **bleep** don't look right together though. Can you change them?"

"I love them both, but you're right. They just don't match. What if I traded the **bleep **for this** bleep**?"

"Oh, then the **bleep **and** bleep **would match, but, unfortunately, the **bleep** and the new **bleep** wouldn't match then."

"Oh, the **bleep** is my favorite. So… instead of the new **bleep**, I will wear this new **bleep**!"

"Yay! Now the **bleep, bleep, bleep, **and **bleep** match! It looks wonderful now!" Ayame grabbed all the weapons he hasn't used and his signature scythe and put them into a magical bag that held them all.

"What are you doing, Ayame?"

"Mine, it's time for you to go back to the shop. Ritsu is the last one to kill. Then it's just me and my brother left to bond," Ayame replied to Mine's question.

"Let me go with you! Please!"

"Okay… you can come. Just be careful and don't get in the way of my attacks."

"Gotcha!" With that, they began to walk away, towards the camp inhabited by Yuki and Ritsu.

Ritsu screamed as he looked down the cliff's edge. "HE'S DEAD! I'M SORRY! I SHOULDN'T HAVE FALLEN ASLEEP! I SHOULD HAVE BEARED THE PAIN AND STAYED AWAKE TO WATCH HIM AT ALL TIMES!" Ritsu yelled out to know one.

Yuki grabbed Ritsu, as he was about to walk off the edge accidentally. "Watch out Ritsu! Calm down!"

"R-right! I w-won't g-get anything done by p-panicking. I'll just calm down now." Ritsu calmed down with a slow, steady breath. He sat down at the same time Yuki did and looked straight in his eyes. "Answer this question honestly. Do you think that we will survive?"

Yuki didn't want to answer honestly. He didn't want to believe what his heart was telling him. _There is absolutely no way he'll live, but I'll live. If I'm correct, Ayame's doing this just to bond with me which means that I'll live._ "Honestly… I don't think so."

"It's okay. It'll just cause more pain to the relatives of the Zodiac if some of us live. They'll think that it was not fair that you lived but not the person they remember," Ritsu pointed out.

Tears fell down Ritsu's face. _I'll never find the person to eat takoyaki with._ Ritsu tried the hardest to stop crying, but it wasn't working. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing freely down his face.

"I'm sorry, Yuki. There was probably some way I could have stopped this. Some way that I didn't notice, yet was obvious. Everything always goes wrong in my life. I'm so sorry," Ritsu apologized.

"Ritsu… there was nothing that could be done or said to prevent this. Ayame just went crazy, and the only ones who knew about it were Shigure and Hatori. I'm sorry. If it's anyone's fault it's mine," Yuki responded. _I was the one who never would accept his attempts at bonding. _"Perhaps we should return to the rocks." He helped Ritsu up and bean the trek back. _I'm so sorry… Ritsu…_

As they returned, they heard the fire going and a female's voice. _That's strange. Who could that be? _Yuki then heard what the woman was saying.

"So… Ayame… How long until the two return?"

"Probably soon. I suggest you quiet down."

"'Kay!"

_It's Ayame talking to some woman. I bet it's that woman who works around the shop. What was her name again? Naomi? No… Kitsune? No… That's right. Mine. _Yuki moved away from the rock they were hiding behind.

"What are you doing, Yuki?" Ritsu asked in a whisper.

"Getting their attention so you can run," Yuki whispered back.

"I can't let you do that."

"Yes you can." Yuki then yelled, "Hey, Ayame!"

Ayame looked over and saw his brother. "Hello! Brother, I thought you wouldn't come back! I missed you!"

Mine also looked over and anger poured over her face. _That fucking bastard! He doesn't deserve to be Master Ayame's brother. I hate his guts! I'll kill him, murder the bastard, but that would hurt Ayame, so I guess I won't. _She calmed down. "Hello."

Ritsu did what Yuki told him to do. He began to slowly move towards the direction they were running earlier. He slowly crept from behind one rock to another while Yuki distracted Ayame.

Yuki began to wonder why the fire was going again. He glanced over and saw three sledgehammers who's heads were being heated to the point of red-hot. _That looks like that would hurt._

"Don't you think that would be fun?" Ayame asked Yuki.

"Umm… sure," Yuki replied unsure, he wasn't listening.

"Wait a second. What's moving over there?" Ritsu flinched, and Ayame went over to check what it was. "Ah-ha! I found Ritsu! He grabbed him by the sleeve, ripping his already bloodstained, dirty kimono. Unfortunately for Ritsu, the rip didn't rip the sleeve off, so he was still being dragged towards the sledgehammers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I'M SORRRRRRRRRRRRRYYY! DON'T HURT ME PPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEAAAAAAAASE!" Ritsu screamed.

Ayame grabbed one of the hammers and hit Ritsu on the forehead. Ritsu's skin sizzled and burned. His bone dented, and Ritsu was knocked out. Ayame grabbed for the second hammer, hitting him in the stomach, smashing the organ and releasing the dangerous acid. The acid began to painfully melt the organs and bones around the destroyed organ, reawaking Ritsu. Ayame grabbed the last one and hit him straight in the chest, breaking many ribs and puncturing the heart.

Ritsu writhed and felt the acid, damage in the brain, and punctured heart. The pain he felt made him wish he had already died. The monkey screamed as some acid reached his heart. The blood, bone fragments, organ remainders, and partially digested food sloshed around in his body as Ayame picked him up and threw him on the fire. Ritsu once again gave a shriek of pain as his vision began to blur. The pain began to lesson. His kimono began to burn away, and his skin even began to have acid drip out of it. _I'm sorry! The pain…_ He passed away, ending the pain.

Both Yuki and Mine left for a second. The sight was that horrific.

Note on dead character: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww! That was disgust- Ewwwwwww! Poor Rit- Ewwwwwwwwwww! Disgusting! Yuck! Eww! Excuse me while I go far away! Disgusting!

Momiji and Tohru's view of chapter:

Momiji: **passed out**

Tohru: **same as Momiji**

Haru: **Trying his hardest not to pass out. **Tell Author 888 your favorite chapter and not to ever write a chapter like that again. **Passes out.**

Rin: **laughs**. I liked that chapter.

**Ritsu appears with some takoyaki.**

Me: You're late.

Ritsu: Well… I was hungry and bought us all takoyaki.

Me: Yayz!


	13. How Far

Title: How Far

By: Author 888

Disclaimer: I do not own any song except for the lyrics to Momiji's beginning, nor do I own the series Fruits Basket.

Ms. Hildnesckon: **begins to kill the people who didn't review. **I hate you! **Kills some non-reviewer. **You brought this upon yourself! **Continues her dangerous rampage.**

Note: Oh my God! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a month now. So here you go.

Chapter 13: How Far

_**There's the boat**_

_**I could sail away**_

_**There's the sky**_

_**I could catch a plane**_

_**There's a train**_

_**There's the tracks**_

_**I could leave and decide not to come back**_

_**Oh never come back**_

_**There you are**_

_**Giving up the fight**_

_**Here I am**_

_**Begging you to try**_

_**Talk to me**_

_**Let me in**_

_**But you just put your wall back up again**_

_**Oh when's it gonna end**_

_**How Far**_

_**Do I have to go to make you understand?**_

_**I want to make this work so much it hurts but I just can't**_

_**Keep on giving**_

_**Go on living**_

_**With the way things are**_

_**So I'm gonna walk away and it's up to you to say**_

_**How Far**_

_**There's a chance**_

_**That I could change my mind**_

_**But I won't**_

_**Not 'til you decide**_

_**What you want**_

_**What you need**_

_**Do you even care if I stay or leave?**_

_**Oh what's it gonna be**_

_**How Far**_

_**Do I have to go to make you understand?**_

_**I want to make this work so much it hurts but I just can't**_

_**Keep on giving**_

_**Go on living**_

_**With the way things are**_

_**So I'm gonna walk away and it's up to you to say**_

_**How Far**_

_**Out of this chair**_

_**Or just across the room**_

_**Halfway down the block**_

_**Or halfway to the moon**_

_**How Far**_

_**Do I have to go to make you understand?**_

_**I want to make this work so much it hurts but I just can't**_

_**Keep on giving**_

_**Go on living**_

_**With the way things are**_

_**So I'm gonna walk away and it's up to you to say**_

_**Yeah, I'm gonna walk away and it's up to you to say**_

_**How Far**_

_**How Far**_

_**Oooh oooh**_

Mine was the first to return to the fire. What she saw was Ayame carrying charred bones and pieces of skin with blood dried on them to a shallow grave he made. Yuki soon came back, thinking he wouldn't be killed.

Mine ran to Ayame. "What are you doing to the remains?" she asked Ayame.

"I thought I might as well bury him," he replied to his assistant.

"Why?"

"He was never mean to me, and Yuki and you left for a minute. I had nothing better to do."

Ayame threw the last pile of remains in the grave and threw dirt on them. Mine stood by him and watched him.

Yuki sat on the rock Ritsu was laying on earlier. _He didn't deserve this. He shouldn't have been killed so gruesomely. Why are you so cruel Ayame? Why… _Yuki stood up and grabbed Ayame's magical bag of weapons. He pulled out a metal pole. _I'll take this just in case I need to knock him out. Also… if I need to kill him._

Ayame and Mine returned to the rocks. They sat on separate rocks, remembering.

_I remember this time when Ayame invited his brother to the shop. As soon as he arrived, Ayame ushered him into the backroom and asked me to bring them some tea. I went to the kitchen, to dutifully make my tea. I didn't hate Yuki then. _

_When the tea was warm, I put the teapot and two porcelain teacups on a tray and brought it into the room. They were just sitting there, staying silent. I don't know what happened, it wasn't my business. I just poured the tea into the cups, gave them each one, and told them there was more in the pot if they wanted more. I quickly left after that, not wanting to bother them._

_The shop was closed that day, so I didn't have to help any of customers. I went about the shop cleaning for about ten minutes when I heard one of the porcelain cups break. I rushed back in and found Ayame on the ground with porcelain shards around him and stabbing into him. Blood trickled down from a large shard that had pierced the top of his head. He was also drenched with the still hot tea._

_Yuki stomped out of the back room and quickly left the shop behind. That was when I started to hate him. What right did that bastard have to hurt his own brother?_

_It took Ayame three hours to reawaken. I explained what happened, and he cried. The hate I felt then has only intensified since that day. I've used most of my strength to stop myself from running out at night and killing him in his sleep. I swear, if he does anything to Ayame, I will kill him._

Yuki was thinking of the same day._ I remember one time when my brother invited me to his shop. I wasn't going to invite Kyo to go with me, nor would I invite Shigure. Tohru was out with Hana and Uo. Also there was no way I was going into the Main House. I had to go alone._

_I arrived late, trying to give him the hint I didn't want to come. Of course, he didn't take it and forced me into the backroom. He began to talk about his shop and how all his customers loved to shop there. I tuned most of it out. Then he asked me a question._

"_Has fortune smiled on you recently?"_

_I ignored his question. He asked it again, the ignorant fool. He kept asking the question, so I finally answered, "Perhaps. Nothing's gone wonderful, and nothing's gone horrible, if that's what you mean." We stayed silent, and Mine came in and served us tea. Then, she left._

_He continued to question me on my life. Then he went into a long speech about that day's plans. I completely ignored him, as usual. I remember why I got angry, but whatever happened made me very angry. I threw my cup of tea at him and hit him square in the forehead._

_The next thing I remember was leaving the shop and heading home in a fury. I don't know what happened after I left, but he didn't die and still tries to become friends with me. Obviously it didn't faze him._

Ayame was the last person to think of that day. _One time, I had invited Yuki to come over. I just wanted to spend some time with my favorite brother. I had made a list of things to do that day—I don't remember what the plans were. Whatever they were, they were what I felt Yuki wanted to do._

_He arrived late. Oh well, I would just cut some of the days plans. He also arrived without Tohru, Kyo, or anybody else. I was so happy. It would be a day just for the two of us. I began some friendly conversation by talking about my shop and about people like Washihiro, who loves this shop. He nodded once in a while but never got into the conversation, so I asked him a question._

"_Has fortune smiled on you recently?"_

_He ignored me, as usual. I asked again and again until he finally answered, "Perhaps. Nothing's gone wonderful, and nothing's gone horrible, if that's what you mean." I couldn't think of anything to say so we stayed silent as Mine served us tea and left instantly._

_I thought about other questions and asked them, and told him about the day's plans. He didn't say anything, so I asked him a question. "How has your relationship been going? Anything juicy?"_

_He stood up, tea still in hand, "You perverted, old, sick minded, bastard! That's none of your business!" I saw his hand make a motion and felt porcelain hit my face. Then all I remember is darkness._

_Later, I woke up in Mine's arms, and she told me what happened. My heart was crushed. How could he think that I meant something perverted with that? Tears ran from my eyes so fast that I could make my own personal lake out of the tears. I cried for days and felt worse and worse. It eventually led to me getting sick. I was so sad…_

Mine stood up and screamed, "That's it! I can't stand it! Apologize right now or I will kill you!"

Ayame looked at her surprised. He didn't know she could yell so loud.

Mine pulled out a giant injection needle full of poison. "You heard me, Yuki Sohma!Apologize this instant to Ayame or I will kill you with this! I mean it! Get on your damn knees and grovel for your life!"

Yuki was confused, "What have I done to deserve to apologize to that murderer! HE KILLED HONDA-SAN!"

"Apologize for all those times you abused his emotions by yelling at him! Do it now you fucking rat!" Mine yelled back.

"Wh-what did you just call me? A r-rat?"

"Oh… don't play dumb with me. I've known for a long time. I just kept it a secret from all of you so I could stay with Ayame-san, an now… APOLOGIZE TO AYAME YOU FUCKING RAT!" Mine told Yuki.

She waited for his apology. He didn't move from his seat at the rock. "I said apologize, dammit!" He stood up. "THAT'S IT! I gave you plenty of time to apologize. Now die, you fucking bastard!" She ran towards him, needle pointed straight at him, ready to inject.

**Stab!**

Yuki felt blood splatter on him. _What happened?_ He heard a thump as something hit the ground. _I can't believe it._ He saw Mine crouching over the object on the ground.

"Why? Why did you do this? Why couldn't you just let me kill him?" Mine questioned.

"Because… he's my brother… I couldn't let you kill him," Ayame replied from the ground.

"You don't understand Ayame! I was doing this because… because… I LOVE YOU! I did this because I love you, and now you're dying. Why? WHY did turn out like this? This is not how I planned! THIS IS NOT HOW I PLANNED! We were supposed to live happily ever after, like in a fairy tale. You weren't supposed to die! **Sob sob sob**" Mine cried.

"You… You love… me. I… I never… knew this." Ayame's eyes turned blank and glazed over. He was dead.

"AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WHY! Why… why did it come to this?" Mine had started a small puddle around her and the new corpse already.

Yuki was also crying. His brother had been killed by the one that loved him. That was one of the worst kinds of death. He watched her puddle grow and then looked at the drops that were running down his face. _Why did all this have to happen? It was so preventable. Why? Why?_ He fell to his knees and sobbed.

The noise of Yuki's voice made her remember him. "You… It's…**sob**… It's your fault… IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU MADE MY KILL AYAME! NOW, I'LL KILL YOU!" She stood up and looked at her needle and laughed psychotically. "I have some poison left in here. I can still kill you. I will still kill you." She lunged at him and he dodged.

Yuki ran to the rock he hid the metal pole under and grabbed it. "Mine… I don't want to kill you, but I'll use this pole if I have to. Please… stop."

"YOU KILLED AYAME, SO I'LL KILL YOU!" She tried to stab him with the needle. You fucking bastard rat demon, DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He dodged and knocked her on the head with the metal pole. She fell to the ground as he continued to hit her in the face with the pole. Blood splattered all over his body and face. The ground also got rained with blood. By the time he was done, the blood covered his whole face, not one speck of skin color remained.

When he stopped, his eyes opened wide, and he realized he had committed murder. _Dear god Buddha, what have I done?_ He stood up and went over to the cliff. _I'm sorry… everyone. Please forgive me._

Note on dead characters: Oh my god, Ayame and Mine are dead. Does this mean we only have a conclusion left? Or, will Yuki work his brother's homicide business? The only way to find out is to wait until the next Chapter of How Far. Chapter 14.

Momiji and Tohru's view of chapter:

Momiji: **gets ready to pummel Ayame and Mine**

Tohru: **gets ready to cover Kisa's eyes**

Haru: **punches the air and moves to where the people appear after they die**

Rin: Revenge is sweet.

Aya appears and gets pummeled by all the other characters in the Dead Lunge except for Kisa and Tohru.


	14. All the Things We've Never Done

Title: How Far

By: Author 888

Disclaimer: I hate these. I do not own -insert series name here- nor do I own its characters or merchandising. I also do not own –insert anything else I do not own here-. Don't ask me anymore. 

Ms. Hildnesckon: **Finishes her non-reviewer genocide.** That's what you get for not reviewing.

Chapter 14: All The Things We've Never Done

**_She knows there's something on his mind_**

_**He'll tell her in due time**_

_**What it is**_

_**He says, "I've never built**_

_**Your mansion on a hill**_

_**And warmed you in the Spanish sun."**_

_**I simply blink my eyes**_

_**And think as years fly by**_

_**Of all the things we've never done**_

_**She smiles**_

_**And takes his hand in hers**_

_**And said, "It just occurred to me now**_

_**The thought that brings you such regret**_

_**What hasn't happened yet**_

_**And makes me proud.**_

_**You've never walked away**_

_**When I needed you to stay**_

_**And made me feel I'm not the one.**_

_**And the reason we're here now**_

_**Is all the things we've never done."**_

Yuki stood by the road, blood cleaned off his face by a now blood red rag. _I can't believe it came to this, a vacation turned into homicide, me killing Mine, the death of Tohru. Tohru… you had no idea how much I love you. _

**_I wish I was smaller now_**

_**I wish I was stronger**_

_**I wish I loved Jesus**_

_**The way I should love**_

_**I wish it had been easier**_

_**Instead of any longer**_

_**I wish I could have stood**_

_**Where you would have been proud**_

_**That won't happen now**_

_**That won't happen now**_

_**There's a whole lot of singing that's never gonna be heard**_

_**Disappearing every day without so much as a word**_

_**Somehow**_

_**Think I broke the wings off a little songbird**_

_**She's never gonna fly to the top of the world**_

_**Right now**_

_**Top of the world**_

_**I don't have to answer**_

_**Any of these questions**_

_**Don't have no god to**_

_**Teach me no lessons**_

_**I come home in the evening**_

_**Sit in my chair**_

_**One night they called me for supper**_

_**But I never got up**_

_**I stayed right there**_

_**In my chair**_

_**There's a whole lot of singing that's never gonna be heard**_

_**Disappearing every day without so much as a word**_

_**Somehow**_

_**Think I broke the wings off a little songbird**_

_**She's never gonna fly to the top of the world**_

_**Right now**_

_You have no idea how much I miss you already, and I know that this is all my fault. I'll repent somehow, but first I have to deliver the news back to the main house. How it will hurt them._

_Nobody can here your song now… in death. If only I had listened to Ayame, and bonded with him. None of this would have happened, and you'd be here with all of the Zodiac. Your song would resonate throughout the family, bringing joy to us, but now look at the sole survivor, the most depressed, damaged, and lifeless human ever, if I could be called human._

_**I wish I had known you**_

_**I wish I had shown you**_

_**All of the things I **_

_**Was on the inside**_

_**I pretend to be sleeping**_

_**When you come in, in the mornin'**_

_**To whisper goodbye**_

_**Go to school in the rain**_

_**I don't know why**_

_**Don't know why**_

'_**Cause everyone's saying we just want to be heard**_

_**Disappearing every day without so much as a word**_

_**Somehow**_

_**Wanna grab a hold of a little songbird**_

_**Take her on a ride to the top of the world**_

_**Right now**_

_If only I could have gotten to know you fully and shown you everything about me, but… it's to late now, and we'll never get to fully know each other. I always used a cover when talking to everyone… except you. Sometimes, I would show you the real me. Then you would smile, erasing any problem I had at the moment, killing all emotions except joy… and love. Many times I even hated the stupid cat less._

_It was all thanks to you. You're gone now, but what you did is still here. That's not enough for me though. I need to be with you again, see your big eyes, laugh after you made a clumsy mistake, and make you smile. I know it's selfish, but you made everybody believe in themselves._

_If only I could see you again… Ayame killed you though. He killed you just as heartlessly as he killed the rest of them. He slew you and made your life run out of your body. He killed your body and freed your soul. He destroyed your dreams but eased your heart. I'm sorry you're gone._

_I cried over your body many times. I tried to think of my future without you. I tried to think of a life without your smile, but you're gone now. You died right in front of my eyes. I never wanted to see this day, the day you were not with me. _Tears dropped from Yuki's eye. He hated her death. He hated Ayame.

His brother caused all of this. His brother had murdered his love, his only true love. Yuki clutched the grass below him, ripping it out of the ground. He threw the grass down outward, watching it fall back onto the ground he stole it from. He heard a sound from behind, a car possibly. He ignored it.

The sound ended abruptly. Yuki did not know. Suddenly, somebody grabbed his shoulders and threw him to the ground.

"Get up, Rat!" Akito's voice rang in his ears. "I'm here to pick you up! You were supposed to all be home this morning!"

Kureno silently helped him up. "We must be going. Where are the others?"

Yuki glared angrily at the Rooster of the Zodiac. He grabbed his arm and took him to Ayame and Mine's bodies were. "They're all dead," Yuki stated apathetically.

Kureno's eyes widened. "How?"

Yuki pointed at his brother. "He's the reason."

"HURRY UP!" Akito shouted at the two. "I WANT TO GO HOME!"

Yuki began to walk up to the vehicle. "Let's go."

Note: That was different.

**Crickets chirp because I sent everybody away**


	15. Epilogue: One a Day

Title: How Far

By: Author 888

**Disclaimer: I do not and probably will not own Fruits Basket at any time in my life. I only can by the products that come from it.**

Ms. Hildnesckon: This is my last post… I will miss you all! BYE!

Epilogue: Once A Day

**_I thought I never would_**

_**Forget you**_

_**For I thought then I never could**_

_**But time has taken all the pains away**_

_**Until now, I down to hurtin' once a day**_

_**Once a day**_

_**All day long**_

_**And once a night**_

_**From dusk 'til dawn**_

_**The only time**_

_**I wish you weren't gone**_

_**Is once a day **_

_**Every day**_

_**All day long**_

_**I'm so glad I'm not like a guy I knew one time**_

_**He lost the one he loved and slowly lost his mind**_

_**He sat around and cried his life away**_

_**Lucky me, I'm only crying once a day**_

_**Once a day**_

_**All day long**_

_**And once a night**_

_**From dusk 'til dawn**_

_**The only time**_

_**I wish you weren't gone**_

_**Is once a day**_

_**Every day**_

_**All day long**_

_**Once a day**_

_**Every day**_

_**All day long**_

Weeks passed and Yuki returned to school. He never spoke a word when anybody came up to him and spoke, not even the sensei or the Yuki Fan Club could make him speak. His mouth opened only when Akito spoke to him, hoarse and forced.

School finished for the day, and Yuki's grades were in decline. His mind was never in his schoolwork. One of the fan club girls walked up to Yuki, two other girls tailing behind.

The girl began to speak, quietly at first. "Hello… Yuki-kun… I just wanted to say how much I admire you… an-and how much I wish I could be you… and-"

Yuki grabbed her by her uniform and threw her to the ground. "You don't want to be me… I hate myself. I hate you for wanting to be me!" He then left the property, heading to the main house.

Arriving quickly, he met Akito and Kureno at the front gate. They had decided to search the mansion for clues about why Ayame went insane. They wanted search the mansion from top to bottom.

Yuki was forced to go along. He was going to search the outside grounds while the two were inside, searching the entire mansion. Akito pushed Yuki into the limousine, making Yuki fall.

"We're going now!" Akito entered with Yuki, leaving Kureno to shut the door and head up front to drive. "HURRY!"

Kureno began the drive to the manor, watching for any signs of insanity in Yuki's posture and facial features. He did not see anything wrong the entire way there and made it without incident.

At the manor, Akito gave Yuki his orders and entered the building, Kureno following soon afterwards. Yuki continued to stand, analyzing the building with dead eyes. He looked like he was dead, as if he was dead on the inside.

He walked over to bushes near the house and began to search it, digging through the leaves for anything that could have caused Ayame's lunacy. All he could think about was the manor, how evil that manor was. He put his hand in his pocket, digging for an object.

Finding a box of matches, he stared at the foyer window. The foyer where Tohru died was right through that window, hurting his heart. He grabbed the matchbox, grabbing one and lighting it. He watched the lit match, viewing the flame flicker as the match burned, growing in brightness as it kept on.

He smashed the window, shattering the glass, cutting his arm up to his elbow. Then, he threw the match into the foyer, watching the flames grow on the rug it fell on. Soon, the bloodstain left from Tohru's death was engulfed in the fire. The fire began to travel down the hallways of the first floor and up the stairs. Soon, the entire manor was covered in flame.

Yuki made his way a safe distance, continuing to watch the burning manor. He noticed flames exiting through the window Shigure jumped through, trying to escape the fate Ayame set for him. He heard Akito scream in agony and anger as he discovered the flames.

Minutes later, the manor began to collapse. Akito's screams stopped, and only flames could be heard. Yuki stepped backwards, toward the cliff Hiro fell off earlier. He noticed a small bit of Kisa's hair and Rin's grave. The old fire Ritsu burned at and boiled the miso that killed Haru still had some ashes in the pit.

He stepped back again, one step from his death. He looked at the dried bloodstain of Hatori and Uo that was still apparent in the grass. He took that last step and fell off the cliff. He felt the breath leave him as he fell. He relived all the murders again. Tears left his eyes, and he hit the ground.

For a week, nobody heard what had happened to Yuki. They all knew that another two bodies were found at the ruins where the previous murders took place, but they had no idea where Yuki was.

That night, the Yuki Fan Club watched the news as they had always since his disappearance. That night, about half way through the program, the reporter began a story about the manor.

"At the ruins of the old manor Haweshita, where two bodies were found last week in the remains of the burned building, one more body has been found. The remains of the two killed in the fire have still not been identified, but we suspect that they are members of the Sohma family that had been massacred there about a month ago. The new body found has been identified as Yuki Sohma. A funeral will be set for him in a week."

Note: That's it… Goodbye… I'll miss you!


End file.
